Dans mes ténèbres, je suis ta Lumière
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Poe est accusé d'un crime qu'il jure ne pas avoir commis. Pour échapper à un procès et à la peine capitale, il est envoyé sur la planète OZ, connue pour abriter les plus dangereux criminels de la galaxie dans un environnement hostile. Perdu sur cette planète où il n'a pas sa place, il ne devra sa survie qu'à une rencontre imprévue avec Kylo Ren, détenu depuis trois ans.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Poe s'affala sur son vieux canapé. Il était exténué. Plus de trois ans après la dissolution du Premier-Ordre et le retour de la paix, la République lui offrait enfin un travail de rêve et surtout, un travail très généreusement rémunéré. Pas que son rôle au sein de la Résistance lui déplaisait, mais à l'époque, il ne vivait que de quelques économies. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le message lui indiquant qu'il avait été choisi, parmi tous les pilotes de la République et de la Résistance, pour instruire au sein de la nouvelle académie de pilotage, inaugurée depuis peu sur une des plus belles planètes de la galaxie, son cœur avait failli exploser dans sa poitrine.

Job en or, cadre de vie paradisiaque et train de vie plus que confortable. A trente cinq ans, Poe allait enfin pouvoir souffler et surtout se reposer. Le pilotage était un art dur, qui fatiguait énormément le corps. Et le sien commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesses. Pourtant, Poe ne pouvait pas ignorer une certaine incompréhension parmi son entourage proche. Beaucoup le voyait devenir un pilote important au sein de l'armée active de la République, d'autres le voyaient déjà entrer en politique. Le plus difficile à convaincre fut sûrement son petit-ami. Fils d'un sénateur, élevé dans un milieu aisé où personne ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, son compagnon avait eu du mal à accepter son choix – s'il l'avait enfin accepté.

Poe soupira en se remémorant la dispute qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet. Il l'aimait bien et apprécié de vivre avec lui depuis plus d'un an, mais Poe avait espéré ce poste et se félicitait d'avoir été choisi. Son compagnon l'avait alors très mal pris et un terrible orage était survenu au sein de leur couple. Au point que Poe était rentré dans le petit appartement qu'il avait à Coruscant. Depuis, Poe n'avait pas vraiment de nouvelles et avait commencé son déménagement.

Il avait finit de fermer les derniers cartons. Il ne restait plus que lui, son vieux canapé et cinq cartons. Exténué, il ferma un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il faisait nuit sur la ville-planète. Il ronchonna contre lui-même. Il s'était assoupi plusieurs heures alors qu'il avait encore à faire en ville. Malgré la fatigue, il prit deux cartons et sortit sur le toit, là où l'attendait son petit vaisseau personnel. Il chargea les boîtes puis retourna vers son appartement. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il fut surpris par des éclats de voix. Son immeuble était pourtant très calme. Il s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant des agents de la République devant son appartement, la porte était restée ouverte.

« -Poe Dameron?

-Qui le demande ?

-Agent de Police Norma. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous pouvez garder le silence jusqu'à votre interrogatoire. » lui indiqua un homme blond alors que deux de ses collègues encerclaient Poe.

« -Pardon ? Vous devez faire erreur. Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

-Du meurtre du sénateur Howard et de l'agression de son fils.

-Terence ? » demanda Poe, choqué d'entendre parler de son petit-ami. « Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas vu Terence Howard depuis des jours ! »

Poe tenta de se dégager mais un quatrième agent de police sortit de son appartement. Il tenait un sac transparent contenant un large couteau que Poe n'avait jamais vu. Il entendit l'agent affirmait qu'il s'agissait du même type d'arme ayant été utilisé contre la famille Howard. Poe voulut protester mais deux paires de bras puissants l'attrapèrent et le tirèrent vers l'extérieur. Malgré ses protestations, il fut emmené sans ménagement jusqu'à une petite cellule de détention.

Là, la porte se referma derrière lui et étouffa ses cris indignés et choqués. Poe fut incapable de dire durant combien de temps il cria son innocence et ses appels à l'aide. Après ce qui lui sembla être de trop nombreuses heures, il s'assit à même le sol et attendit que la porte s'ouvre enfin sur quelqu'un qui lui expliquerait que tout ceci n'était qu'une terrible méprise. Jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à son petit-ami et encore moins à son père, célèbre sénateur et ami proche de Leia Organa. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur l'agent Norma. Le policier tira une chaise et s'y assit avant d'indiquer à Poe que le jour venait de se lever.

« -J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a poussé à tuer le sénateur et à agresser son fils. J'ai pu comprendre que vous aviez une relation avec Terence Howard depuis un an mais qu'une violente dispute avait éclaté dans votre couple. Expliquez-moi.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Terence n'a pas apprécié que j'accepte un poste loin de Coruscant. On s'est disputé et je suis rentré chez moi.

-Une dispute peut être un mobile, monsieur Dameron. » affirma l'agent de police.

« -Je vous dis que je n'ai pas commis ce crime.

-Alors pourquoi avons-nous retrouvé l'arme du crime chez vous ainsi que votre ADN sur les lieux ?

-Je n'en sais rien. » avoua Poe. « Je veux un avocat. J'ai le droit à un avocat ?

-Vous pouvez mais on sait tous que seuls les coupables ont besoin de ce genre d'aide. » déclara l'agent avant de repartir.

Poe se retrouva à nouveau seul dans sa petite cellule. Il grogna de frustration. Cet agent de police ne semblait pas le croire et s'il disait vrai, Poe ne pouvait en aucun cas expliquer la présence de l'arme du crime chez lui... après un petit moment, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Poe se figea en voyant s'avancer Leia Organa. Elle s'installa silencieusement sur la chaise laissée par l'agent Norma puis attendit que la porte se referme. Une fois la porte refermée, Poe se leva et s'avança vers l'ancienne général. Mais elle le coupa d'un petit geste de la main :

« -Je sais. Je te crois, Poe. Tu ne pourrais pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir t'aider... si seulement j'avais gardé mon influence au sénat...

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir si la République vous a tourné le dos. Beaucoup n'ont pas compris comment votre fils est devenu le bras armé de Snoke. » lui dit Poe, comprenant où la femme voulait en venir.

« -J'ai pourtant cessé d'espérer le retour de mon fils lorsque Han est mort... Poe, j'aimerais t'aider plus que cela mais l'agent Norma m'a expliqué toutes les preuves contre toi. Mais je peux te dire que le procureur de la République prépare un marché à passer avec toi. Terence a indiqué qu'il n'avait pas vu son agresseur et paraissait choqué d'apprendre ton éventuelle implication. Je suis venue te dire que je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es comme mon fils, Poe.

-Leia, je vous remercie de votre aide. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait à Terence ou à son père... »

Poe fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte. L'agent Norma fit signe à Leia Organa qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter la cellule. Après un dernier regard vers Poe, elle disparut dans le couloir alors que la porte se refermait pour laisser Poe avec sa solitude.

Poe fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte de sa cellule. Il se releva difficilement alors que l'agent Norma entrait, suivi de près par un homme que Poe reconnut comme étant le Procureur de la République. Ce dernier lui indiqua d'une voix terne que toutes les preuves l'accusaient. Un procès reviendrait à le ruiner et à finalement le condamner à la peine capitale. Poe tenta alors de ne pas montrer son désarroi alors que le Procureur lui tendait un dossier avec tous les chefs d'accusations et les preuves contre lui.

« -Leia Organa a plaidé vaillamment votre cause. Elle nous a rappelé que vous êtes un héro contre l'ancienne oppression du Premier-Ordre et que vous êtes à l'origine de la destruction d'une arme de destruction massive ayant causé la perte d'une planète entière.

-Si c'était à refaire, je referais exploser StarKiller.

-J'en suis conscient. C'est pourquoi, après une journée de dur labeur, mon bureau n'a trouvé qu'une seule solution possible à votre arrestation et au meurtre du sénateur Howard.

-Leia m'a parlé d'un marché.

-Exact. Plaidez coupable, vous avez perdu votre sang froid à cause d'une histoire sentimentale. La Cours acceptera de vous condamner à une peine de quinze ans. Cela vous évite la ruine et la mort.

-Mais je suis innocent ! » s'écria Poe, choqué de sa proposition. Mais l'agent Norma lui indiqua que tout le dossier était en sa défaveur. « Je suis victime d'un complot, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Soumettez-moi à un interrogatoire jedi. Luke Skywalker ou Rey pourront vous certifier que je suis innocent.

-Malheureusement, nos deux jedis sont en mission à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Nous ne pouvons pas les faire revenir. Vous devez accepter ce marché, monsieur Dameron. »

Poe ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux se baissèrent et fixèrent longuement le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il pouvait peut être encore se défaire de cette mauvaise situation s'il acceptait ce marché et s'il pouvait voir un avocat, n'importe lequel. Il ne pouvait pas risquer un procès publique où tout jouait contre lui mais il ne pouvait pas rester quinze ans dans la prison de Corruscant.

Il finit par accepter le marché du procureur à contre cœur. L'homme lui tendit un papier à signer, ce qu'il fit machinalement. Poe regarda le procureur rangeait ses papiers puis tourner des talons. Il lui demanda alors s'il pouvait enfin voir un avocat. Le procureur eut un petit haussement d'épaule avant de se retourner vers lui.

« -J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible, monsieur Dameron. La navette pour Oz n'attendait plus que vous. »

Poe voulut se précipiter vers le procureur mais l'agent Norma le frappa violemment au ventre. L'ancien pilote de la Résistance tomba au sol alors que son cerveau tentait d'enregistrer l'information qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait jamais été question de la planète pénitencière de Oz. Plus que toutes les autres prisons de la galaxie, elle était la plus redoutée. C'est sur cette planète dévastée autrefois par des armes chimiques que la République envoyé depuis quelques années les pires criminels qu'elle ne pouvait pas condamner à la peine capitale. Et c'est là-bas qu'une grande partie des officiers du Premier-Ordre avait atterri à la fin de la guerre.

Sous le choc, Poe se laissa tirer hors de sa cellule. On le menotta, les mains dans le dos, puis on le conduisit à travers une multitude de couloirs. Une fois à l'extérieur, sur le toit, il vit qu'une navette sombre attendait, prête à décoller. Là, des droïdes prirent le relais et l'attachèrent dans un coin de la soute. Il avait déjà vu ces droïdes à l'action. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec le reste des robots conçus dans la galaxie. Eux étaient faits pour maîtriser les êtres les plus violents et les plus imprévisibles. Poe ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la navette prendre de l'altitude. Il avait envie de vomir. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux tandis que la navette passait en hyperespace.

Un droïde protocolaire s'avança alors vers lui et lui expliqua d'une voix métallique qu'il allait recevoir un matricule, tatoué sur sa peau, et une injection pour permettre aux « Créateurs » de le géolocaliser sur Oz. Abattu, Poe se laissa faire, telle une poupée en chiffon. Il grimaça lorsque la grosse aiguille pénétra son cou et gémit lorsque le tatouage en forme de code barre s'incrusta sur la peau fine de son avant bras. Après quoi, les droïdes l'encerclèrent et lui retirèrent ses liens. Le droïde protocolaire lui tendit un petit tas de vêtements et lui demanda de se changer. Poe hésita un instant et reçu un coup d'une matraque électrique. Les vêtements des prisonniers de Oz étaient assez fins et d'une couleur orange, très criarde. Trop au goût de Poe.

L'ancien pilote de la Résistance passa de longues heures à attendre la fin du voyage. Il soupira presque de soulagement en attendant les moteurs ralentir. Il n'avait pas mangé ni bu depuis son arrestation. Le droïde protocolaire semble s'en apercevoir et lui tendit un verre, dont il but le liquide d'une traite. Ce qu'il regretta presque aussitôt. Le goût amer de la boisson n'avait rien d'agréable et il fut immédiatement victime de vertige. Il sentit un droïde le soulever et le déplacer. Sa vision se troubla mais il se rendit compte qu'on l'emmenait dans une autre partie de la navette. L'air frais fouetta son visage et emmêla ses boucles brunes alors qu'on le déposait dans une sorte de boite.

Le droïde protocolaire programma la capsule puis referma le socle. La capsule dans lequel était drogué Poe tomba ensuite en chute libre au dessus d'un immense désert avant de s'activer. Ses petits moteurs ronronnèrent et prirent la direction du sud. Au loin, le droïde observa la manœuvre et se rendit compte que la capsule prenait la mauvaise direction. Tartare, la ville principale de la planète, où se posait toutes les capsules des nouveaux prisonniers, se trouvaient bien plus au nord. À l'horizon, le droïde aperçut également une tempête de sable se formait. Pourtant, il n'était pas programmé pour venir en aide aux prisonniers et referma la rampe d'accès du vaisseau.

Dans sa capsule, Poe luttait pour rester éveillé. Les effets de la drogue se dissipèrent lorsqu'il sentit la taule autour de lui vibrait dangereusement. Le choc de l'impact contre le sol le fit hurler de douleur avant de lui faire perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Poe se retrouva allongé sur un sable brûlant, le bras bien trop douloureux pour le bouger. Cela lui rappela un instant son crash sur la planète de Jakku, lorsque Finn l'avait aidé à s'évader du Finalizer. Mais contrairement à ce crash-là, Poe était blessé et une tempête se rapprochait très rapidement sur lui. Il se retourna pour voir où se trouvait la capsule qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Cette dernière se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, entourée d'étranges créatures – des araignées métalliques – qui la dévoraient entièrement.

Comprenant qu'il était pour lui impossible de se protéger à l'intérieur de l'engin, il cacha son visage sous son tee-shirt, prêt à faire face à la tempête de sable qui venait droit dans sa direction. Le vent siffla violemment autour de lui. Son bras paralysé par une atroce douleur, Poe décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas rester là. Il marcha difficilement contre les rafales de vents et le sable qui fouettait son visage. Il serra les dents à chaque mètres gagnés. Son bras lui faisait atrocement mal, il avait toujours aussi faim et soif et la tempête l'aveuglait. Poe grimpa avec hargne une dune avant de trébucher à son sommet. Il roula sur de longs mètres jusqu'à s'arrêter contre une forme dure.

Sonné par le choc, Poe n'aperçut qu'une imposante masse sombre se dressait au-dessus de lui. Il sentit une puissante poigne encerclée son corps puis ce dernier se soulevait du sol. Affaiblit, Poe perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance alors que la chose l'emmenait rapidement à travers les rafales de vent.

Voila voilà le premier chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci de laisser tous pleins de reviews pour me donner vos premières impressions ! Ça m'aidera à écrire la suite ^^

Kylo arrive dans le prochain chapitre et vous pourrez découvrir qu'elle est la chose sombre que Poe rencontre dans cette tempête ! Et dites, Poe est-il innocent ou coupable ?

bisous


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou,

Voici le chapitre 2 !

j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Par contre... pas de reviews pour le premier chapitre ?

T-T

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Poe va enfin rencontré son (ou plutôt) ses sauveurs !

bisous

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

Poe se réveilla difficilement. L'air chaud était assommant malgré qu'il était dans l'ombre d'un énorme rocher. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il était allongé sur une nappe de végétaux tressés et que son bras avait été soigné par un étrange baume verdâtre. Quelqu'un l'avait mis à l'ombre, installé sur une paillasse et lui avait laissé quelques fruits. Poe remercia cet inconnu avant d'apaiser sa faim douloureuse. Les fruits étaient d'aspects assez étranges mais juteux et frais. Une fois l'estomac plein, Poe se leva et fit quelques pas pour comprendre où il se trouvait.

Quelques mètres plus loin derrière le rocher, il remarqua l'entrée d'une grotte qui semblait être le principal lieu d'habitation de son sauveur inconnu. L'endroit était désert, il fit rapidement le tour de la grotte. Le confort était plus que spartiate et rudimentaire. Il vit une paillasse plus large et plus épaisse. Il découvrit également une réserve de viande séchée suspendue et des cruches d'eau. Après quoi, il retourna à l'extérieur et explora les alentours de la grotte.

Il découvrit alors qu'il se trouvait près d'un oasis, caché au cœur d'un canyon. L'endroit était splendide. Le beige de la roche et du sable contrastait avec les diverses nuances de vert et les touches de couleurs apportées par quelques fleurs et fruits visibles de l'endroit où se trouvait Poe. En s'avançant vers l'oasis, Poe découvrit un petit ruisseau. Il s'humidifia le visage et la nuque avant d'entendre du bruit derrière lui. Il se releva rapidement et se retourna. Il vit alors une large silhouette humaine se dessinait entre la végétation. L'inconnu s'avança lentement vers lui.

Il semblait bien plus grand que Poe et large d'épaules. L'ancien pilote n'arriva pas à voir son visage, caché derrière une épaisse tignasse noire. Pourtant, arrivé à deux ou trois mètres de Poe, l'inconnu se redressa de toute sa hauteur et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs pour dévoiler son visage. Poe se tendit légèrement en reconnaissant son long nez, la cicatrice barrant une partie de son visage et son regard sombre. Trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et malgré des joues bien plus creuses et des cernes, le fils de Leia n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il dégageait toujours cet étrange aura sombre et intimidant.

« -Enfin réveillé ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Ca, c'était ma deuxième question. » lui répondit ironiquement Kylo Ren. « Padmé vous a ramené ici pendant la tempête. Elle aurait pu vous dévorer mais elle a préféré vous mettre à l'abri et me forcer la main pour vous soigner. Que faites-vous sur Oz ?

-Padmé ? » il était étrange pour Poe d'entendre l'illustre nom de la mère de Leia. « Ils m'ont arrêté par erreur, m'accusant d'une chose que je n'ai pas commise. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.

-On n'arrive jamais à Oz par hasard, commandant. Ici, c'est un purgatoire. »

Kylo Ren fit un pas en avant. Poe se tendit d'avantage avant de reculer pour garder une distance de sécurité entre eux, même s'il ignorait si le grand brun pouvait utiliser la Force. Cette réaction fit sourire l'ancien apprenti de Snoke. Il leva les mains en signe de non agression avant de reprendre :

« -Si je voulais vous faire du mal, je ne vous aurais pas soigné ni laisser de quoi manger. Et Padmé vous aurez déjà croqué.

-Qui est Padmé ?

-La demoiselle qui vous a sauvé la vie, une magnifique Dragon Krayt juvénile. Ou du moins, elle s'apparente à un Krayt. » précisa Kylo Ren. Poe jura discrètement. Si Kylo Ren disait vrai, alors un monstre redoutable l'avait épargné et semblait avoir un lien particulier avec le fils unique de Leia. « Padmé était encore un bébé quand je l'ai rencontré. Ces êtres sont sensibles à la Force et ont une certaine sympathie pour les gens comme moi... nous vivons ici, loin de tous les ennuis possibles.

-Donc on m'emmène sur une planète hyper dangereuse, je tombe dans une tempête de sable, une dragonne me sauve et me confie à vous ? Et vous l'avez appelé Padmé. Comme votre grand mère.

-J'ai pensé la prénommé Leia mais j'ai cru comprendre que ma très chère génitrice ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Ben Solo est définitivement mort et oublié de tous.

-On croirait que vous le regrettez. Et vous vous trompez, Leia a été profondément touché par ce qui vous est arrivé. » affirma Poe. Mais Kylo Ren ricana froidement.

« -Je constate que vous ne savez rien de Oz alors laissez-moi vous expliquer quelques petits points. Oz est une planète radioactive, à cause de longues guerres chimiques. Ça a tué tous les habitants humains et modifiés l'environnement. L'hémisphère nord est glacial, le sud est aride. Les animaux ont évolué pour survivre et ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer. Ceux qui ont créé Oz ont des yeux et des oreilles partout, grâce à des milliers de sondes et de petits robots dispersés à travers la planète. Si la famille d'un prisonnier a les moyens, elle peut lui faire parvenir des colis ou demander à une sonde de surveiller le prisonnier. C'est une sorte de télé-réalité version infernale.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Si ma mère ou ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne se serait intéressé à moi, une sonde serait constamment entrain de me suivre. Je recevrais de la nourriture et des livres, n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas quitté Tartare seul. Hux et Tanaka étaient avec moi. Personne ne nous ai venu en aide lorsque Hux s'est fait tué, personne n'a bougé le petit doigt lorsque Tanaka est tombé malade. Personne. Ils sont morts dans l'indifférence la plus totale. J'ai marché seul dans ce désert pendant deux jours avant que Padmé me trouve et m'amène ici. Je mourrais de faim et de soif. Qu'est-ce que ma très chère mère a fait pour moi en trois ans ? Rien. Elle a juste regardé la République m'accuser de tous les maux de la galaxie, elle a simplement écouté mon oncle confirmer ma dangerosité. Elle aurait pu demander mon exécution mais non. Ils ont brisé mon sabre et m'ont condamné à survivre ici. J'espère simplement pour vous, Dameron, qu'une sonde viendra. C'est le seul espoir que les « innocents » ont. »

Poe ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Kylo Ren était ici depuis trois ans sans que personne à Coruscant, ni Leia, ni Luke Skywalker ou Rey ne reparlent de ce qui lui était arrivé. Finalement, il n'avait pas si tort que cela : Ben Solo était mort aux yeux de tous et ils avaient rayé de leur vie Kylo Ren. Les épaules de Poe s'affaissèrent. Il allait s'excuser d'avoir rouvert une ancienne plaie lorsqu'il entendit un rugissement terrible. Kylo Ren réagit immédiatement. Tous les sens en éveil, il regarda autour de lui. Une ombre gigantesque passa au-dessus d'eux avant que Poe l'entende parler d'une brume. Ren se tourna alors rapidement vers Poe et lui ordonna de le suivre le plus vite possible. Poe le vit alors courir à travers la végétation. Plus petit que lui, Poe eut du mal à le suivre.

En pleine course, il remarqua brusquement une sorte de brume violette se faufiler dans le canyon et l'oasis. Étrangement, c'est ce qu'ils semblaient fuir à toute hâte. Tout en courant, Poe demanda ce que c'était. Et sans se retourner, Kylo Ren lui répondit que si la brume les touchait, ils seraient empoisonnés. Après un instant, ils arrivèrent devant un petit étang d'eau claire. Ren sauta dans l'eau sans hésiter.

« -Plongez et suivez les lumières, il y a une grotte. Plongez ! » cria Ren avant de disparaître sous la surface.

Poe hésita. Il n'avait rien d'un excellent nageur. Mais la brume violette gagnait du terrain. Poe grogna avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Elle était chaude. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il plongea la tête la première et constata que Ren n'avait pas mentit, d'étranges lumières brillaient. Il les suivit tant bien que mal mais se fatigua rapidement. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à la moitié du chemin, il suffoqua. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher de l'air et il prit la tasse. Paniquant, il sentit à peine l'une des mains de Ren le saisir et le tirer.

L'air frais le frappa au visage alors qu'il se mit à cracher des litres et des litres d'eau. Ren le hissa sur un rocher avant de l'aider à se remettre de sa plongée. Lorsqu'il fut remis, Poe observa l'intérieur de la grotte sous-marine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il y avait peu d'espace et des milliers de cristaux scintillaient autour d'eux. Poe en oublia immédiatement tous ses problèmes et les fixa longuement, en silence.

« -Ce sont des Kyber. Ils ont le pouvoir d'apaiser les peurs...

-C'est magnifique.

-C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je viens ici...

-C'était quoi cette brume ? Et ce rugissement ?

-Je ne sais pas trop comment l'appeler. Ça va et ça vient dans tout le désert. Et ça ne tue que les êtres qui ne sont pas originaires d'Oz. Padmé veille. Elle rugit dès qu'il y a un danger dans le canyon.

-Je devrais vraiment la remercier alors.

-Vous en aurez l'occasion. On va rester ici quelques minutes le temps qu'elle me dise si tout va bien.

-Elle vous parle ? » questionna Poe.

« -Télépathie. Uniquement avec les êtres sensibles à la Force.

-Merci pour m'avoir sauvé.

-Du désert, de la brume ou de la noyade ?

-Un peu des trois. Je serais mort sans vous.

-Mais je crains que votre présence ici vous mette aussi en danger.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand vous dites que vous êtes innocent, je vous croie. Je suis entré dans votre esprit, je n'y ai vu que de la bonté. Et je lis encore en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, avec de gros caractères. Je suis convaincu que de nombreuses personnes voudront vous sortir d'ici. L'ancien trooper, la pilleuse, ma mère... mais vous devez avoir un comportement irréprochable et vivre ici, près de moi, c'est pas bon pour vous.

-Et où pourrais-je aller ? J'imagine que Tartare est loin d'ici et je ne peux pas vivre dans le désert.

-Non, en effet. » confirma Ren. « Mais si vous voulez être libéré, ils ne doivent pas voir que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Y a t-il vraiment des chances qu'ils viennent me chercher ?

-Oui, infimes mais elles existent. » avoua Ren, d'une petite voix.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Ren fixait le plafond de la grotte, dans l'attente d'un signe de la part de la fameuse Padmé. Poe s'autorisa à l'observer d'un peu plus près. Dans cette grotte, il n'avait plus rien du dangereux fanatique obéissant aveuglément aux ordres de Snoke. Le petit pilote se remémora alors le long procès qui avait eu lieu après la dissolution du Premier-Ordre. Poe se souvenu que Rey avait signaler que Ren ne l'avait pas combattu avec la même hargne de leur premier combat, comme s'il retenait ses coups. Luke Skywalker était arrivé pendant leur duel et avait projeté son neveu si durement qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience jusqu'à la fin des combats. Il avait mis plusieurs jours à se réveiller et à s'en remettre. Son oncle l'avait questionné sans relâche jusqu'au procès où Ren était resté debout et silencieux face aux juges de la République. Poe se remémora un instant son visage fermé, marqué par une certaine fatigue et sa volonté de ne pas répondre aux accusations et aux provocations. A ses côtés, Hux fut tout le contraire : crachant sa haine contre la République et répétant sans cesse les bienfaits du Premier-Ordre.

« -Dameron, la voix est libre, on peut remonter. Suivez-moi, ça sera plus simple qu'à l'aller. »

Ren entra une nouvelle fois dans l'eau et s'immergea entièrement. Poe le suivit. Il remarqua rapidement que le courant le pousser vers le petit lac et l'aidait à nager. Lorsqu'il refit surface, Ren nageait vers une créature de plus de cinq mètres de longs, un dragon Krayt aux écailles bleutées. Mais contrairement aux autres créatures de son espèce vivant sur Tatooine, celui-ci avait de grandes ailes dans le dos. Poe s'avança lentement alors que Ren allait caresser l'animal. L'ancien pilote sortit à son tour de l'eau :

« -Je présume qu'il s'agit de Padmé ?

-Effectivement. Elle avait hâte de vous revoir.

-Elle est splendide... » souffla Poe alors que Ren grattait l'animal au niveau du cou.

Poe s'avança jusqu'à la créature et tendit doucement la main. L'animal suivit son geste des yeux mais ne bougea pas. Ses écailles étaient chaudes, lisses et douces. La dragonne se laissa caresser un certain temps puis s'éloigna lentement. Poe la vit déployer ses ailes avec grâce et d'un bon s'envoler. Ren lui indiqua qu'elle allait chasser au delà du canyon.

« -Venez, nous ne devrions pas rester avec nos vêtements mouillés. »

Ren fit ensuite signe à Poe de le suivre et le guida jusqu'à la grotte que ce dernier avait visité plus tôt. Sans un mot, le grand brun se déshabilla lentement. Poe découvrit son corps pâle, recouvert de cicatrices. Ren resta en sous-vêtement puis étendit ses vêtements au soleil. Poe l'imita plus timidement. Une fois tous les deux déshabillés, Ren alluma un feu devant la grotte. Se sentant inutile, Poe l'observa faire puis partir chercher quelques ustensiles. Fasciné, le pilote le regarda remplir un plat en terre d'eau et le placer sur le feu.

« -Tous ces objets, où les avez vous trouvé ?

-Padmé les découvre de temps en temps, sinon pour les plus rustiques... c'est moi qui les ai créé... avec un peu d'argile et la Force.

-Finalement, je suis assez chanceux d'être tombé sur vous : je serais incapable de survivre seul une journée. » plaisanta tant bien que mal Poe.

Ren lui lança un drôle de regard mais ne lui répondit pas. Il préféra se concentrer sur la préparation de son plat. Poe resta silencieux un moment puis se racla la gorge, il avait soudain une multitude de questions à poser à Ren. Ce dernier l'entendit et releva les yeux vers lui.

« -Je peux vous poser deux questions ?

-Seulement deux ? » ironisa Ren en comprenant bien qu'il en avait pleins d'autres.

« -Oui, vous êtes pas obligé de répondre, hein.

-Allez-y.

-Rey a dit que vous reteniez vos coups... et vous ne vous êtes pas défendu lors de votre procès... pourquoi ? » questionna Poe. Mais Ren soupira tout en fixant les petites flammes de son feu de camps. « Et... je me suis toujours demandé... pourquoi avoir rejoint le Côté Obscur ? Je comprend que vous ne voulez pas en parler... désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas. C'est juste que c'est compliqué... avant que je tue mon père, il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai compris que plus tard... je n'étais qu'un pion entre les mains de Snoke. Il m'utilisait et l'auraistfait jusqu'à ne plus avoir besoin de moi.

-Snoke vous aurait tué, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui ?

-Oui et personne au Premier-Ordre n'aurait levé le petit doigt. Votre pilleuse était tellement en colère contre moi que je pensais... je pensais que peut-être qu'elle l'aurait fait. C'était le mieux pour moi.

-Vous vouliez que Rey vous tue ? » comprit Poe, surpris. Mais Ren ne lui répondit pas.

Poe resta à côté du petit feu alors que Ren faisait bouillir deux morceaux de viandes dans l'eau. Il l'observa y ajouter quelques plantes étranges puis retirer les morceaux de viande de l'eau grâce à la Force. Il les déposa sur deux larges feuilles épaisses. Plus loin, Padmé se posait au-dessus d'un rocher et se laisser dorer au soleil. Ils attendirent un moment que la viande refroidisse un peu. Ren fut le premier a attrapé à pleine main sa ration et à croquer dedans. Poe grimaça légèrement en prenant son propre morceau de viande.

« -Vous ne mangez pas ?

-Disons que... je suis végétarien.

-Les fruits ne peuvent pas vous nourrir entièrement. La viande vous aidera à garder vos forces. Essayez d'en manger, le plus possible. » lui conseilla Ren.

Poe grimaça une nouvelle fois mais tenta de manger. La texture bouillie n'avait rien d'agréable et le goût était assez fort. Poe eut un haut de cœur mais se força à avaler la viande. Ren l'encouragea d'en prendre d'avantage. Après de longues minutes, Poe réussit à avaler le reste de sa ration. Ren se leva alors et vient s'asseoir un peu plus près de lui. Il posa lentement sa large main sur l'épaule de Poe. Ce dernier renifla à nombreuses reprises. Il avait juste envie de vomir et de se terrer dans un endroit reculer.

« -Ca ira, Dameron. » murmura soudain Ren. « Les débuts seront difficiles mais ça ira.

-Et s'ils ne peuvent pas me ramener chez moi ?

-Ils feront tout leur possible, j'en suis sûr. Ils ne vont abandonneront pas.

-Je suis terrifié, Ren. » avoua à demie-voix Poe.

« -Tanaka était terrifié lui-aussi. J'ai promit de veiller sur lui. Je n'ai rien pu faire quand la brume l'a empoisonné. Vous serez en sécurité ici.

-Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas peur ?

-J'ai finit par me résigner: je vivrais jusqu'à ma mort ici, seul.

-Vous n'avez à peine trente cinq ans.

-Dont trois à vivre dans un endroit radioactif. Ici, on finit par mourir jeune. »

Poe trembla. Ren était assez maladroit dans son comportement et ses paroles. L'ancien résistant voyait bien que le grand brun tentait de le réconforter mais s'y prenait tellement mal : lui parler de Tanaka et lui dire qu'ils allaient s'empoisonner à rester sur cette planète. Génial.

La nuit tomba assez rapidement sur le canyon. Exténué, Poe retourna près de sa paillasse et la tira à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il se prépara un petit coin pour la nuit alors que Ren restait dehors à observer le ciel étoilé. Poe hésita à l'appeler pour qu'il rentre se protéger de la fraîcheur qui se glissait dans l'oasis. Mais il se ravisa et s'allongea. Épuisé, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Plus loin, Ren le sentit s'apaiser et sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ce dernier soupira alors que la dragonne s'allonger à ses côtés. Ses longues moustaches vibrèrent autour de son museau.

« -Je ne t'en veux pas, Padmé. C'est juste que... la mort de Hux, c'était dur et je m'étais attaché à Tanaka. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de le soigner et de le nourrir. Peut-être que j'aurais du le laisser dans la brume ou au fond du lac. » supposa Ren, la dragonne émit un peut grognement. « Je me suis montré trop gentil. Il va vivre avec nous et puis quoi ? L'oasis va devenir sa nouvelle maison, nous vivrons dans ce petit bout de paradis illusoire. On s'attachera à lui, à son sourire toujours bienveillant et chaleureux, à ses plaisanteries... et il partira. Tu sais qu'il partira. Ils le sauveront et on ne pourra rien y faire. Et bientôt tu seras pleinement adulte, tu migreras pour te trouver un mâle... »

Ren se tut brusquement, une larme glissa sur sa joue creuse. « Vous n'avez pas peur ? » répéta la voix de Dameron dans sa tête. Si. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur. Il avait mis deux ans et demi à se reconstruire, à oublier sa colère, à s'habituer à vivre seul. Il s'était résigné à être un renégat solitaire. Dameron risquait de tout faire partir en éclat. Ren finit par glisser contre le flanc de Padmé et ferma les yeux. Le temps d'un instant, il oublia Dameron et tous les autres. Il s'endormit contre la dragonne.


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin bref, je crois que mon pavé est suffisant pour dire que ton histoire débute très bien et que j'ai hâte de pouvoir lire la suite. Ça et "Le Pilote et le Sorcier". *sifflote*

Amicalement,  
Ringo.

Coucou,

me voilà avec le 3ème chapitre ! Mais avant tout, merci à Piny Cherry et à Ringo d'avoir laissé des reviews (elles en laissent, elles ! - non non je ne suis pas du tout boudeuse!) et réponse pour Ringo.

Les lectrices fantômes c'est bien mais laisser des reviews, c'est mieux ! ;-)

j'avoue, le premier chapitre est assez rapide et cela est fait exprès. Si tu lis bien entre les lignes et surtout le chapitre qui suit, tu te rendras compte que tu n'es pas la seule à être aussi dubitative sur la condamnation de Poe (je ne spoile pas mais une partie de l'intrigue concerne les raisons qui font que Poe est sur OZ)...

Padmé réserve encore pas mal de surprise ! Elle sera importante par la suite ^^

ah, toi aussi tu en as marre des Jedi végan ?! Disons que je voyais mal Kylo, fidèle du côté obscur, dire « ah bah non, je mange pas de viande, je préfère mourir de faim ! »

concernant la mort de Hux et Tanaka... là aussi, je réserve quelques petits trucs (pas agréables) les concernant... mais ça arrivera plus tard dans l'histoire !

Et euh... la suite de « Le Pilote et le Sorcier »... * sifflote * cet été quand ma Muse de l'Inspiration sera rentrée de ses vacances de Juillet...

bisous bisous

PS : si Ringo se motive à laisser des reviews, vous aussi cher lecteurs fantômes vous pouvez en laisser !

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

Ren eut raison sur un point : les débuts de Poe dans le canyon furent difficiles. Durant les trois jours suivants son arrivée, il resta toujours très proche de la grotte et n'osa pas s'aventurer plus loin. Le pilote restait assis à l'intérieur de l'abri ou près de l'entrée, silencieux. Ren allait et venait, ramenant régulièrement des fruits et des petits animaux qu'il vidait et préparait. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Juste le minimum pour éviter à Poe de devenir fou. Mais le grand brun voyait bien le désespoir et le coup de blues de Poe. Il avait d'abord préféré ne rien dire et ne pas se mêler des états d'âmes du pilote. Et puis, il céda sous les murmures silencieux de Padmé qui elle s'inquiétait pour le petit humain.

Alors que Poe jouait mollement avec un bout de bois sec, Ren marcha droit vers lui et s'accroupit devant le pilote avant de lui prendre le bâton des mains. Poe râla mais le regard noir de Ren le fit taire. L'ancien apprenti de Snoke lui demanda de se lever et de le suivre. Poe grommela mais Ren l'attrapa par le bras et le souleva. Le pilote tenta de se défaire de sa prise.

« -Dameron, je sais que vous êtes dans une mauvaise période. Mais ressaisissez-vous.

-Ca ne vous concerne en rien, Ren. Vous m'aviez dit qu'une sonde viendrait, que j'aurais un signe qu'ils vont me sortir de là mais rien ne se passe.

-Je vous ai dit qu'il était possible que des sondes viennent, je ne vous ai rien promit du tout. Maintenant, venez. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous suivre, Ren.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, aller. » lui dit Ren mais Poe resta planté là. Le grand brun soupira avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers Poe.

Ce dernier le vit se pencher et le soulever rapidement sur son épaule. Poe couina et tenta à nouveau de se débattre mais malgré sa maigreur, Ren réussit à le maintenir sur son épaule et le porta jusqu'à l'oasis. Après un moment, ils arrivèrent derrière le petit lac. Ren déposa Poe au sol et pointa du doigt une petite rigole d'irrigation. Intrigué et surpris, Poe l'observa puis remonta lentement la petite tranchée. Il découvrit alors une plantation avec de jeunes pousses et encore des graines sous des petits tas de terre.

« -Qu'est-ce que...

-Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez végétarien. Je pense que vous devriez manger de la viande. Mais je me suis dit qu'en plus des récoltes, un petit potager pourrait augmenter nos rations. Et il y a quelques poissons dans le nord du canyon. » précisa Ren.

Poe ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait boudé pendant trois jours alors que Ren s'était évertué à lui créer un petit potager pour qu'il puisse manger à sa faim. De la part de Ren, Poe en était encore plus touché. Sa vision se flouta lorsque les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ren le remarqua aussitôt et lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas. Poe renifla et s'essuya les yeux avant de se tourner vers lui.

« -Non, rien ne va, Ren. Je suis coincé sur Oz, je suis inquiet et terrifié. La seule personne qui m'aide et semble s'inquiéter pour moi, c'est vous : le grand méchant Kylo Ren. C'est peut-être peu mais ce potager... merci, Ren. Infiniment.

-Ça ne m'a pas demandé beaucoup d'effort, juste un peu de Force. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me tende la main lorsque j'étais dans ma plus mauvaise période. Je n'attends plus rien du monde hors du canyon mais vous, vous devez garder l'espoir. Promettez-moi, Dameron : de toujours espérer. La Force sera avec vous.

-Merci, Ren. Pour tout ceci, les soins, l'abri et la nourriture. » souffla Poe en se retournant pour observer les jeunes pousses vertes.

Ren alla s'installer à l'ombre d'un palmier et se massa doucement l'épaule. Il regarda Poe faire le tour du petit potager puis il le rejoignit à l'ombre, avec deux fruits cueillis près des plantations. Ils mangèrent en silence puis Poe dit qu'il avait remarqué que Ren semblait souffrir de son épaule. Le grand brun hocha la tête avant de répondre qu'il souffrait de plus en plus des carences alimentaires et de sa maigreur.

« -Je me souviens que vous étiez bien plus imposant sur Jakku.

-Depuis, j'ai perdu mes abdos, pectoraux et biceps...

-Avec toutes les couches de tissus de votre tenue, je ne pensais pas avoir eu affaire à un corps de rêve.

-Je n'aimais pas vraiment attirer l'attention sur moi.

-Non, ça explique le masque et l'épée laser... » ironisa gentiment Poe. Ren lui donna un léger coup de coude avant de reprendre son sérieux :

« -Je ne me suis jamais senti à mon aise. J'ai toujours été complexé, solitaire et il y avait toujours ce sentiment que je n'étais pas à ma place.

-Ça ne devait pas être facile d'être le fils de Leia et d'Han Solo.

-Non. Je devais toujours bien me comporter, ne jamais me faire remarquer... et toujours, surtout toujours obéir à mon oncle. Je n'avais que cinq ans lorsque mon oncle m'a emmené dans son académie, ou plutôt son vieux temple en ruine, complètement délabré.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'être un padawan n'est pas si simple... vous n'avez pas vraiment eu d'enfance ?

-Ni d'adolescence ! » surenchéri Ren. « Mon oncle était stricte et je devais respecter les anciennes règles jedi : pas de sentiments, pas d'amis et pas de famille, juste l'Ordre. Alors que je rêvais de parcourir le monde, j'étais bloqué dans un endroit insalubre et isolé. Je crois que le plus compliqué c'est lorsque j'ai eu le droit de sortir et de rencontrer du monde. J'avais dix sept ans et je ne comprenais rien à la vie en société... le simple fait de voir deux jeunes de mon âge s'embrasser me choquait...

-Skywalker vous a interdit les plaisirs les plus simples de la vie ? » comprit Poe. « Et en rejoignant le Premier-Ordre, est-ce que vous... vous avez sûrement outrepassé les règles de votre oncle ?

-J'avais vingt trois ans lorsque j'ai basculé... et j'étais instable. J'étais totalement sous l'emprise de Snoke ou entouré par les Chevaliers de Ren. Si vous me demandez si j'ai eu le droit à succomber à la passion, à avoir des sentiments... Non. Snoke favorisait ma haine et ma colère mais rien d'autres.

-Alors vous n'êtes jamais tombé amoureux ? » questionna Poe.

« -Qui aurait voulu de moi ? Mais... je me suis attaché à quelqu'un... au début, je le prenais en pitié et puis, il m'a touché.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Tanaka. Il était fou amoureux de Hux, qui lui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. J'avais vraiment pitié de Tanaka.

-Vous avez dit que Tanaka était tombé malade à cause de la brume mais Hux ? Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Poe, curieux de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé entre les trois hommes.

« -Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler... sa mort a été brutale et nous a tellement pris de cours... il avait ses défauts mais il ne méritait pas ça...

-Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas...

-Et vous, Dameron ? Parlez-moi de vous ? Qu'ai-je loupé depuis le Finalizer ? » questionna Ren pour changer de sujet.

Poe rit doucement avant de lui expliquer comme il avait survécu au désert de Jakku. Puis il lui narra, avec assez de fierté, ses exploits de commandant de l'escadron Noir. Poe parla avec enthousiasme, faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos. Ren l'écoutait sans rien dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de conversation aussi longue. Poe finit par parler de la fin de la guerre et de sa rencontre avec Terrence, son compagnon depuis trois ans. Il expliqua à Ren qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que Leia et les sénateurs survivants d'Hosnien tentaient de recréer un sénat intergalactique.

« -Nous nous sommes adoré de suite. On était sur un petit nuage. Jamais d'engueulade. Le fils d'un sénateur et un héro de la guerre, nous formions un couple parfait pour les médias mais on s'en moquait.

-Pourquoi parlez vous au passé ? » remarqua Ren. « Un fils de sénateur, ça peut toujours aidé pour être libéré d'ici.

-C'est un peu à cause de Terence que je suis ici. Enfin, ce n'est pas de sa faute... On s'est disputé quelques jours avant mon arrivée ici... je crois que nous avons rompu à ce moment là. Et on m'a arrêté.

-Racontez-moi.

-On m'accuse d'avoir tué son père et d'avoir tenté de le tuer. Ils ont juste pu me dire qu'il était hospitalisé avant de m'envoyer ici.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ici... Coruscant a une prison assez confortable.

-Le procureur m'a proposé un marché. Un procès long et coûteux finissant par la potence ou signer en plaidant coupable à cause d'une histoire de cœur. Je ne savais pas que je serais envoyé ici.

-Cette histoire me semble étrange, Dameron. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un complot contre vous.

-Un complot ? » Poe parut choqué. « Je n'ai pas d'ennemis.

-Comprenez que votre histoire est assez spéciale quand même. Vous vous disputez avec votre compagnon, fils d'un homme influant un crime a lieu et vous tombez ici.

-Je vous le dit, Ren : je n'ai pas d'ennemi, personne voudrait m'envoyer ici. »

Ren haussa les épaules. Dameron ne semblait pas se rendre totalement compte que personne n'arrivait ici par hasard. Après un moment, le grand brun se leva : il devait trouver du bois pour le feu du soir. Poe hocha la tête et le laissa s'éloigner. Il resta assis près du potager à réfléchir aux paroles de Ren puis décida de retourner à la grotte. Ren le rejoignit plus d'une heure plus tard. Il lâcha mollement son tas de bois en soupirant. Poe remarqua qu'il semblait fatigué et de nouveau souffrir de son épaule. L'ancien résistant se rapprocha et lui demanda si ça allait.

« -Toujours mon épaule... je me fais vieux. » tenta d'ironiser Ren en allumant le feu. Poe sourit légèrement avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« -Enlevez votre haut.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Un massage, ça vous soulagera un peu. » affirma Poe.

Ren lui lança un regard surpris mais obtempéra. Il ôta son haut et se raidit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit les mains chaudes du pilote se poser sur sa peau. Poe resta immobile un moment, comprenant que Ren n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on le touche ou que l'on prenne soin de lui. Mais heureusement pour lui, Poe était agile de ses doigts. Ren finit par se détendre sous la pression de ses mains. Il gémit même à plusieurs reprises avant de soupirer d'aise. Lorsque Poe cessa son massage, ses doigts étaient endoloris mais Ren ne souffrait plus de son épaule.

« -Merci, Dameron.

-Ce n'est rien. Peut-être qu'en trouvant des plantes médicinales, et avec mes massages, votre épaule sera rapidement guérie.

-J'espère. » souffla Ren. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux mais Ren le brisa rapidement en reprenant la parole : « Je voulais vous dire... je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un peu de tout. Je vous ai fait du mal sur le Finalizer alors que je me rendais bien compte que vous étiez, que vous êtes, un homme bon et profondément fidèle à vos idéaux. Et désolé aussi pour... j'ai bien vu que vous n'étiez pas bien en arrivant ici, vous aviez besoin de soutien et de réconfort mais je suis resté dans mon coin. J'aurais pu vous aidé avant.

-Mais au final, vous m'aidez à aller mieux avec le potager. Vous rachetez votre faute et puis, de vous à moi, vous n'avez rien d'un homme à faire des câlins réconfortants.

-Détrompez-vous, Dameron, je ne suis pas fait de sucre. C'est juste que... ça fait un bon moment que je ne suis plus proche de quelqu'un pour apprécier le contact physique.

-Etes vous déjà tombé amoureux ? » questionna Poe, curieux.

« -Je ne sais pas trop... j'appréciais beaucoup une personne de mon âge, lorsque j'étais jeune... mais je ne sais pas si c'était de l'amour.

-Ah... et bien sûr, les règles jedi vous interdisaient de...

-D'avoir ma propre famille, d'aimer quelqu'un. Oui. Et vous Dameron, ce fils de sénateur : l'aimiez-vous ? Êtes-vous encore amoureux de lui.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je veux dire, je l'aimais. J'étais heureux avec lui. Mais maintenant que je suis ici, que nous nous sommes disputés... je crois que je suis de retour sur le marché des célibataires... »

Poe et Ren se mirent à rire doucement de la plaisanterie du premier. Contre toute attente, les deux hommes arrivaient à communiquer sans se hurler dessus et à vivre ensembles sans s'entre-tuer. Et Poe devait bien l'admettre, le rire grave de Ren était un son assez doux et agréable à entendre. Poe sourit, il n'était finalement pas si mal dans cette oasis.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou,

merci d'être à nouveau présents pour le chapitre 4 !

et encore un grand merci à Ringo et Pinky Cherry pour leurs reviews !

Et oui, Ringo : désormais interdiction de faire ton Casper ! Pour la douleur de Kylo, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour que ces deux là se touchent un peu, non ?! Et oui, ils n'ont pas trop le choix de bien s'entendre s'ils veulent vivre sur OZ. Et Poe est très long à la détente concernant sa réelle situation... Malheureusement, il ne va pas s'en rendre compte tout de suite !

Allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 ! (qui va vous plaaaiiirrreee! - ou pas !) et donc à vos reviews !

bisous

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

Une semaine entière passa depuis que Poe et Ren s'étaient rapprochés. Les deux hommes discutaient et se partageaient équitablement les tâches quotidiennes : le ramassage du bois, la cueillette et la chasse, le remplissage des réserves d'eau. Poe avait découvert avec plaisir que derrière l'image du guerrier implacable, Ren cachait un esprit cultivé et un bon sens de l'humour. Et Poe l'appréciait de plus en plus. Le comportement de Ren n'avait rien à voir avec le comportement de ses propres amis, enfin s'il en avait encore. Le grand brun ne cherchait jamais à trop le flatter ni à l'élever sur un piédestal de meilleur pilote de toute la galaxie et héros de la Résistance. Aux côtés de l'ancien disciple de Snoke, Poe était juste un homme coincé sur Oz et qui vivait sa vie le plus simplement possible.

En une semaine, Poe avait trouvé sa place dans le canyon. Il avait sympathisé avec le jeune dragonne qui, malgré qu'elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui, restait très expressive et semblait l'apprécier. Ensembles, ils avaient exploré une grande partie de l'oasis et elle lui avait montré quelques endroits agréables ou stratégique. C'est lors d'une de ses explorations que Poe découvrit des plantes médicinales. Durant sa formation de pilote, Poe avait étudié quelques moyens pour utiliser les différents environnements pour se soigner. Ce fut alors avec une grande surprise qu'il découvrit ce qui semblait être une cousine transgénique de la Gaulthérie couché plante était très connue pour être un anti-inflammatoire puissant.

Fier de sa découverte, Poe cueillit plusieurs fleurs et récolta de nombreuses graines qu'il pensait faire pousser dans son potager. Heureux de sa découverte, il décida de retourner vers la grotte. En chemin, il marcha sous de nombreux arbres aux fruits généreux. Au-dessus de lui, Padmé volait silencieusement, laissant son ombre glissait entre les arbres. Prit d'une petite faim, Poe attrapa l'un des nombreux fruits. La coque était d'un rouge très vif. L'ancien pilote croqua le fruit avant de grimacer, le jus du fruit était assez amer...

« -Beurk. » fit Poe avant de jeter le fruit au sol, dégoûté par son goût.

Il continua de marcher. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et une petite migraine s'installa doucement. Après plusieurs minutes, Poe s'arrêta brusquement. Sa vision se troubla. Dans le ciel, Padmé aperçut sa petite silhouette se stopper. Elle perdit rapidement de l'altitude pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle eut soudain un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle le vit s'effondrer. Ne pouvant rien faire à cause des arbres, elle poussa un rugissement pour alerter Kylo Ren.

Assis dans la grotte, Ren entendit l'appel à l'aide de la dragonne. Il se leva rapidement et se précipita à l'intérieur. Utilisant la force, il sentit que Poe n'allait pas bien. Il pressa alors l'allure. Aidé par Padmé qui volait en cercle au-dessus de l'ancien pilote, Kylo Ren arriva rapidement près de lui. Le grand brun découvrit le plus petit allongé au sol, tremblant de fièvre. Ren jura avant de le soulever et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le corps brûlant de Poe était secoué de spasmes de plus en plus violents.

Ren jura avant de prendre la décision d'amener Poe jusqu'au petit lac, il devait faire tomber la fièvre ou au moins la soulager. Poe a moitié conscient gémit contre lui alors que Ren tentait de marcher le plus vite possible. Arrivé sur place, Ren le déposa doucement au sol et le déshabilla au mieux. Il ne remarqua qu'à peine les étranges fleurs et graines que Poe avait glissé dans ses vêtements. Une fois à moitié nu, Ren le reprit contre lui et l'emmena jusqu'à l'eau fraîche. Poe eut un léger sursaut et gémit. Mais Ren le maintenu. L'ancien pilote se laissa alors faire.

La fraîcheur de l'eau autour de lui, sur sa peau, soulagea petit à petit Poe. Contre le torse de Ren, il sentit les mains de l'ancien jedi le caresser doucement et il entendit sa voix réconfortante. Poe ferma les yeux et se détendit malgré la douleur au ventre et la chaleur qui brûlait son corps.

« -Ca va aller, Dameron. Tout va bien... je suis là, tout va bien. »

Les tremblements de Poe se calmèrent peu à peu. Ren attendit encore un moment avant de le sortir de l'eau et le ramener jusqu'à la grotte où ils vivaient. Il l'allongea avec précaution sur la natte. Poe ouvrit alors les yeux. Leurs deux regards sombres se croisèrent. Ren passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés pour le rassurer.

« -Dameron, que c'est-il passé ?

-J'ai trouvé de quoi... soigner votre... épaule... je n'ai pas fait attention... un fruit amer... rouge... » expliqua difficilement Poe. Ses paroles firent sourire Ren.

« -Vous avez mangé le mauvais fruit. La fièvre va finir par se calmer mais votre système digestif ne va pas apprécier...

-Restez...

-Je ne quitte pas la grotte.

-Non... restez à côté de moi. »

Ren sourit doucement avant de se rapprocher. Poe sentit son corps chaud se coucher à ses côtés. Poe soupira d'aise en le sentant l'enlacer avec précaution.

« -Merci...

-Ca va aller, je veuille sur vous.

-Merci, Ren. D'être toujours là... »

Poe ne vit pas la réaction de Ren mais il le sentit bouger dans son dos. Ren sembla se pencher sur Poe, qui sentit les lèvres du grand brun se poser lentement sur son front. Poe ne vit que la main de Ren passait devant son visage. Il fut alors pris d'une grande fatigue.

« -Dormez, Dameron. Laissez vous bercer par la Force. »

Poe hocha difficilement la tête avant de se laisser aller. Il sombra alors rapidement dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. À l'entrée de la grotte, Padmé observait silencieusement la scène. Ses vibrisses bougèrent lentement et Ren se redressa vers elle. Il secoua négativement la tête.

« -Non, Pad' : Dameron n'est pas ma femelle. De un, il n'a rien d'une femme et de deux, il n'y a rien entre nous. » La dragonne dévoila ses crocs acérés comme pour lui sourire. « Cesse de te moquer, tu sais tout comme moi qu'il finira par retourner à sa vie d'avant, sans nous. » Padmé souffla doucement. « Je sais. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de ne pas avoir vu des sondes rodées près de l'oasis, ils savent où il est alors pourquoi nous n'avons aucun signe ? »

Ren vit la dragonne reculait en ronchonnant. Il s'écarta alors de Poe et se releva. Ren marcha vers la sortit de la grotte et lança un regard inquisiteur vers Padmé, elle lui cachait visiblement quelque chose. Il l'interrogea sur son changement de comportement. La dragonne baissa alors la tête et lui avoua qu'elle en avait attaqué plusieurs avant qu'ils n'atteignent le canyon. Ren lâcha une série de juron avant de lui demander de l'emmener là où elle les avait attaqué. Il grimpa sur son dos et ils filèrent dans le ciel sans nuage.

Comme tous les dragons, Padmé avait son propre nid, sur un sommet inaccessible du canyon. Elle y stocké les carcasses de toutes ses proies et de ses ennemis. Sans perdre de temps, Kylo Ren s'avança vers le tas de fer et d'acier qu'elle avait mis dans un coin. Il examina minutieusement chaque carcasse de sondes. Grace à la Force, il chercha une trace de l'ancien stroomtroper, de la pilleuse d'épave ou celle de sa mère mais il ne sentit rien de tout cela. Aucune des sondes ne provenaient des amis de l'ancien pilote. Ren serra la mâchoire avant de remarquer une petite enveloppe. Il la prit et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une courte lettre manuscrite, écrite par un certain TH. Terrence Howard, l'ancien compagnon du petit brun. Ren la lut rapidement.

 _Mon Poe,_

 _je sais que tu n'as pas tué Père, tu en serais bien incapable. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, si tu veux encore de moi, envoie moi un message. Je ferais tout pour te sauver de cet enfer. Je t'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi._

 _T.H_

Ren froissa le papier et le jeta sur le reste des autres sondes. Il continua ensuite sa fouille et découvrit une trousse de soin, qui contenait une dose anti-radioactivité. Il la prit avant de se redresser. Padmé l'avait laissé faire en silence et le fixait, attendant ses ordres.

« -Brûle tout ce que tu peux, qu'il n'y ait aucune traces de tout ceci. »

Padmé hocha la tête avant de souffler une violente flamme destructrice sur le tas d'acier.

De retour dans leur abris, Ren retourna auprès de Poe. Il approcha la dose injectable du médicament qu'il avait trouvé puis piqua le bras de l'ancien pilote. Inconscient, Poe ne sentit pas le produit se diffuser sous sa peau. Un peu plus loin, Padmé souffla. Pour elle, Ren avait plus besoin de ce produit que le petit humain.

« -Pad'... ça fait trois ans que je suis ici, que je mange et je bois des aliments contaminés. J'ai déjà eu les nausées et vomissement du premier stade... tu sais comme moi, que sans un traitement plus adapté, je finirais par mourir d'une tumeur... Poe n'est pas encore condamné. Avec ça, il guérira et sera immunisé. Il doit vivre, tu comprends ? »

Padmé siffla, son grand humain avait toujours raison.

Poe se réveilla à la tombée de la nuit. Sa fièvre s'était calmé mais il continuait à avoir chaud. Ren lui offrit un grand bol d'eau fraîche pour soulager sa soif puis lui proposa de retourner vers le petit lac pour qu'il puisse se nettoyer et se rafraîchir d'avantage. Poe acquiesça et Ren l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la-bas. Poe ne s'était jamais aventuré dans l'oasis la nuit. Il fut alors émerveillé par le changement de couleur des plantes et par les nombreuses lucioles qui virevoltaient lentement autour d'eux. Mais la vue la plus splendide que l'oasis lui offrit fut celle du petit lac. Les cristaux Kyber de la grotte sous-marine éclairaient le fond de l'eau, qui elle projetait sur la rive de nombreux traits de lumière. Pris dans la contemplation du lieu, Poe ne remarqua pas Ren se dévêtir à côté de lui. Il sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'il entendit le corps de ce dernier plongeait dans le liquide frais.

Les yeux de Poe se tournèrent vers Ren. Entièrement nu, il nageait gracieusement à la surface, sa peau pâle légèrement floutée par le mouvement de l'eau. Poe garda le silence, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce que quelqu'un se montre aussi peu pudique devant lui, qui aimait ouvertement les hommes. Mais surtout, il devait l'avoué, le corps de Ren, malgré son manque de nourriture, était très agréable à observer. Tout en longueur, en finesse et taillé en V. Ren finit par revenir un peu vers lui et le demanda pourquoi il ne venait pas se baigner.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'il soit finalement raisonnable qu'on se baigne ensembles...

-Pourquoi ? Elle est bonne et vous en avez besoin.

-N'avez-vous pas peur que... nous puissions trop nous rapprocher ? Je veux dire... vous et moi... nus dans ce paradis...

-Vous avez raison. » avoua Ren, comprenant où Poe voulait en venir et ce qu'il sous-entendait. « On risque de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, comme deux naufragés à une bouée. Mais surtout, vous finirez par sortir d'ici...

-Vous le pensez vraiment ? » le coupa Poe, en riant amèrement. « Pensez-vous réellement que je finirais par quitter cette planète ? Parce que moi, j'en doute. Avez-vous vu une de ces fameuses sondes dans le ciel du canyon ? Mes amis ne m'ont pas envoyé d'aides, ni aucuns messages. Je n'ai que vous. On est donc coincé ici et on ne peut compter que sur nous-même : je ne peux compter que sur vous, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste.

Ren sortit de l'eau en comprenant le désarroi soudain de l'ancien pilote. Il s'avança lentement vers Poe, malgré sa nudité et l'eau qui perlait sa peau.

« -Oui, je le pense vraiment. Vous devez garder l'espoir, la Force sera toujours avec vous et quelqu'un viendra vous chercher pour vous ramener chez vous. »

Ren vit alors Poe secouait énergiquement la tête avant de rompre les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Malgré l'écart de taille entre eux deux, le petit brun se plaqua contre le corps humide de Ren et captura ses lèvres. Ce dernier resta immobile, assez surpris par la tournure qu'avait pris leur discussion. Il avait bien sentit qu'il plaisait de plus en plus au pilote et devait avouer qu'il n'était pas insensible au baiser et aux caresses de Poe sur son corps. Répondant lentement au baiser du pilote, Ren le sentit le tirer en avant puis Poe le poussa jusqu'à un arbre. Le dos contre l'écorce lisse, Ren recula légèrement la tête pour rompre leur baiser. Le regard sombre de Poe, embrasait par le désir, se posa sur lui.

« -Ce que je crois, moi, c'est que nous allons rester un bon moment ensembles. Qu'il n'y aura que vous et moi... seuls...

-Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

-Il n'y a aucun espoir que je retourne chez moi. Mais il reste l'espoir que je puisse vivre heureux ici, près de... de toi, Kylo. » souffla Poe en attrapant doucement le sexe du grand brun dans sa main. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Il en avait presque oublié les délices d'une telle caresse.

« -Montre-moi. Montre moi cet espoir, Poe. » murmura Ren en réponse, alors qu'il savait qu'il aurait du repousser l'ancien pilote.

Poe sourit face à l'abandon de l'ancien jedi, qui durcissait à vue d'œil dans sa main. Il le caressa encore un petit moment avant de s'agenouiller devant le grand corps nu qui s'offrait à lui. Sans une hésitation, Poe le prit en bouche. Le sexe de Kylo Ren était à la fois long et assez épais. Avec Terence, l'ancien résistant devait rester le plus docile possible, à la limite de l'étoile de mer. Mais avec le grand brun, Poe voulait plus que cela. L'oasis serait le seul témoin de leur plaisir alors il voulait, il désirait quelques folies. Avide, Poe fit glisser le sexe dure jusqu'au fond de sa gorge tout en caressant les bourses de Kylo.

Contre l'arbre, Kylo se laissait faire, savourant les sucions et les coups de langues excitantes de Poe. Il planqua d'abord ses mains contre le tronc pour se faire violence mais petit à petit, son bassin prit lui même le rythme de la délicieuse fellation que Poe était entrain de lui prodiguer. Kylo plongea alors ses doigts dans la tignasse bouclée de Poe en lui demandant de le regarder. Les yeux noirs de l'ancien pilote se levèrent alors vers lui, voilés par le désir. Kylo se mordit la lèvre avant d'avancer son bassin pour que son gland aille jusqu'au fond de la gorge de Poe. Celui-ci le laissa faire, devenant un pur appel à la luxure. Kylo gémit en entrant et sortant de la bouche de Poe.

Mais bientôt, il en voulut plus. Il aida Poe à se relever puis ils échangèrent leurs places contre l'arbre. Kylo embrassa Poe tout en l'obligeant à lever les bras pour enlever son haut. Ils rompirent leur baiser pour que Poe puisse baisser son pantalon et laisser à Kylo le temps de savourer la vue de son corps nu et de son érection droite. La bouche de l'ancien jedi fondit à nouveau contre celle du résistant. Poe sentit la poigne ferme de Kylo lui prendre les poignets et les placer au-dessus de sa tête avant de les maintenir d'une main. Puis les doigts de l'autre main, libre, de Kylo vinrent lui caresser la joue. Poe rompit à son tour leur baiser pour prendre dans sa bouche les doigts longs de Kylo. Il les suça avec beaucoup de minutie, ce qui excita d'avantage Kylo. Ce dernier les retira des lèvres de Poe pour venir les glisser entre ses cuisses.

A la merci de Kylo Ren, coincé entre son corps imposant et l'arbre, Poe gémit d'excitation tout en écartant d'avantage les jambes. Un premier doigt le pénétra, assez difficilement, malgré son désir. Le second fut un peu plus rapide à venir en lui. Kylo le prépara lentement. Jouant avec ses doigts, les faisant aller et venir, les écartant. Le troisième doigt fit gémir Poe qui lâcha un long râle.

« -Que veux-tu que je te fasse, Poe ?

-Prend- moi. Viens en moi. Baise-moi.

-Tourne toi et penche toi en avant. »

Poe obéit et se plaça lentement dans la position indiquée par Kylo Ren. Se tournant légèrement vers lui, Poe le vit se masturber un peu avant de se placer à genoux derrière lui. Poe se cambra lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'ancien maître de Ren glisser contre son anneau de chair. Poe souffla en sentant également la main puissante de Kylo venir le masturber. Bientôt, l'ancien pilote ne sut plus où donner de la tête, entre la langue joueuse, la main experte et un doigt qui allait et venait en lui.

« -Putain... Kylo !

-Oui ? » le taquina le grand brun.

« -Je veux que tu me baises.

-Ton langage devient grossier, il est beau le héros de la résistance. » plaisanta Kylo Ren, avant de se relever.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il vient se placer contre les fesses de Poe et le pénétra brutalement. Poe cria. Il ne voulait pas que Kylo soit comme Terence, il allait être servi. Pourtant, le grand brun le laissa s'habituer à sa présence et entama de lentes et longues pénétrations. Son rythme s'accéléra tout doucement. Cramponné au tronc d'arbre, Poe apprécia la position : le sexe de Kylo Ren allait et venait en lui sans difficulté et surtout, Poe pouvait sentir son gland se glisser de plus en plus profondément en lui, jusqu'à venir titiller sa prostate. Et puis, elle avait quelque chose d'animal. Poe était entièrement à la merci du grand brun. Pourtant ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer bestial envers le petit brun. Poe se retourna alors vers son amant :

« -S'il te plaît, ne fait pas comme mon ex : je ne suis pas en sucre ni fragile.

-Tu veux que...

-Je veux que t'y ailles fort. Soit le puissant et vilain Kylo Ren. »

Au moins, le message était clair. Kylo lui donna un puissant coup de rein qui le fit crier de plaisir puis il se retira pour le guider jusqu'à une petite zone où la terre était recouverte d'herbe bien verte. Là, Kylo l'allongea sur le ventre et vient se placer au-dessus de lui. Poe se laissa faire et le sentit le pénétrer. Une fois à l'intérieur de lui, Kylo resserra leurs jambes puis plaça ses mains sur les avant bras de Poe pour l'immobiliser. La joue contre la terre fraîche, Poe fut surpris par la violence du premier coup de bassin de Kylo. Ses jambes serrées resserraient également son intimité, la sensation de pénétration était donc bien plus forte qu'auparavant. Il se mit à gémir de plaisir alors que Kylo se mettait à la pilonner.

Kylo fut le premier à venir. Il se retira au dernier moment et gicla sa semence entre les fesses de Poe qui sentit le liquide visqueux et chaud coulait sur sa peau devenue sensible. Se soulevant légèrement, le grand brun permit au plus petit de se retourner pour se mettre sur le dos. Là, Poe attrapa son sexe et se masturba sous les yeux de Kylo. Il jouit dans un long râle et se libéra contre son ventre plat. Après quoi, Kylo se laissa tomber sur lui. Appréciant le poids et la chaleur de ce dernier, Poe l'enlaça. Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre puis Kylo roula sur le côté. Ils échangèrent d'abord un regard avant de s'embrasser langoureusement.

« -C'était juste parfait, Kylo.

-Je sais, je fais cet effet là à chaque touriste de passage dans mon oasis. » plaisanta le grand brun avant de recevoir une petite tape de la part de Poe. « Est-ce que maintenant, tu es décidé à venir dans l'eau pour te rincer.

-C'est que j'ai désormais bien l'intention de t'allumer pour avoir un deuxième tour.

-T'inquiètes, il y en aura plus d'autres : maintenant que j'y ai goûté, je vais avoir du mal à résister à ton petit cul.

-Oui, tu avais raison : il est beau le héros de la résistance à prendre son pied avec le vilain de l'histoire.

-Non, disons que : le héros est désespéré, perdu dans un endroit paradisiaque et que le vilain que je suis a décidé d'abuser de son corps pour l'attirer vers les ténèbres et explorer son côté obscur.

-Pauvre petit héros de la résistance... laissé tout seul à la merci du sabre de chair d'un si vilain personnage...

-Si on les laisse faire, il deviendra rapidement le disciple sexuel du vilain méchant !

-Heureusement que le grand méchant pas beau est mort, tu imagines sinon ?

-Ouais mais le vilain est beaucoup moins torture physique et mental que son maître... sinon, notre héros serait vraiment devenu un esclave sexuel complètement débauché.

-Hum hum... et est-ce que ça dit au vilain de se laver rapidement et de recommencer tout ceci, mais dans l'eau... parce que le héros ne l'a jamais fait dans un endroit liquide... »

Kylo sourit avant de tirer Poe vers le petit étang, ce dernier gloussait doucement. Ils jouèrent dans l'eau, s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent sans apercevoir sans la pénombre une petite lumière rouge qui clignotait. L'unique œil du petit robot araignée les fixait et enregistrait en direct leur moindre fait et geste.

Derrière son écran, l'homme qui contrôlait le droïde pianota sur un clavier tactile. Un robot protocolaire arriva rapidement et s'inclina.

« -Dit à notre riche client que son jouet vient de passer de mains. Et dit lui que s'il veut se débarrasser de _Lui_ , il devra payer bien plus cher qu' _Eux_. »

Le droïde doré s'inclina à nouveau et fila hors de la pièce. Le regard vert pâle de l'homme retourna sur l'écran. Et il zooma sur les deux hommes de nouveau en pleine ébat sexuel.

« -Mon pauvre Kylo... ah, Kylo Kylo... _Ils_ ont payé cher pour qu'ils ne t'arrivent rien, c'est Hux et Tanaka qui ont subit les foudres de mes clients... mais _Celui_ -ci est beaucoup plus riche et tu viens de lui prendre ce qu'il considère comme sa propriété... je crains mon cher ami que tu viens de t'attirer les foudres d'un ennemi puissant... mais mes clients seront ravis d'apprendre qu'un drame va se jouer dans ta petite oasis et ils payeront cher pour assister à ta dernière chute ! Mais profite, profite tant que tu peux... »

L'homme pianota à nouveau et afficha sur un second écran les chiffres que la vidéo prise par le petit robot lui rapportaient. Être responsable de Oz avait ses avantages... vendre sous le manteau des enregistrements des prisonniers, leurs vies au quotidien, leurs morts et surtout pour certains leurs parties de jambes en l'air, était ce qui rapporté le mieux.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou,

encore merci pour vos reviews !

Et oui, Pinky Cherry, c'est THE revirement de situation ! Mais en même temps, ça n'aurait pas été drôle ! Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour savoir qui est derrière tout ça, même si – sans vouloir spoiler – j'ai laissé quelques indices par-ci par-là...

Ringo, range ton arme. J'avais prévenue que la fin du dernier chapitre, soit on allait toutes l'aimer soit on aller pas du tout aimer U_U

J'attends donc de voir une superbe review venant de toi pour ce chapitre-ci ! Parce que bien sur, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser durant une semaine en pensant que tout allait mal tourné !

Bisous bisous

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_

Le lendemain matin, Poe se réveilla avec un léger mal de dos. La tête posée sur le torse nu de Kylo Ren, il n'osait pas bouger. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s'était encore mis dans de sales draps, l'ancien jedi l'avait encore une fois secouru et ils avaient finis par se sauter dessus. Non, rectification : Poe avait sauté sur Kylo. S'en était suivi alors toute une nuit de débauche entre les deux hommes. Et oui, l'ancien résistant avait adoré cette soirée. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Poe alors que ses doigts effleuraient lentement la peau pâle de Kylo, qui se réveillait doucement.

« -Salut toi.

-'Lut. » encore ensuqué, Poe vola à son nouvel amant d'un baiser avant de glisser sur lui et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Galipette du matin ? » lui répondit Poe.

Kylo sourit avant de repousser gentiment Poe. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour remettre le couvert. L'ancien pilote tenta bien de le caresser pour réveiller son désir mais le grand brun lui prit les mains et le serra contre lui de sorte à l'immobiliser tendrement.

« -Poe. J'ai vraiment adoré ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir entre nous. Mais je me demande si on a pas fait une bêtise. J'ai... ça fait trois ans que je suis ici. J'ai beau avoir moins de trente cinq ans, l'environnement d'ici m'a rendu malade. Tout ici nous empoisonne. Et je continue à croire que... je continue à croire que tes amis finiront par venir ici pour te récupérer. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Poe ? Je veux dire... toi et moi ? Jusqu'à ce que Oz l'impitoyable nous sépare ?

-Kylo... je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive à chaque fois. Pourquoi toujours me dire que je partirais d'ici ? Hier soir, c'était fabuleux, mieux que toutes mes nuits passées avec mes anciens amants. Tu es fabuleux. Et si tu meurs à petit feu alors moi aussi. Ça fait deux semaines que je mange et que je bois les mêmes choses que toi. S'il te plaît, j'ai comme l'impression que tu te refuse le bonheur. Ne sommes nous pas bien tous les deux ?

-Si...

-Alors, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Et si ton Terence revenait à la charge ? Et si tes amis te tournaient le dos à cause de moi ? Je n'ai pas d'avenir, et ce depuis des années, depuis que j'ai décidé d'emprunter la voie du Côté Obscur. Mais toi, tu as un avenir loin d'ici. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un boulet pour toi.

-De quoi as-tu peur au juste ? » demanda Poe.

« -De toi. » lâcha Kylo sans réfléchir. « De ce que tu représentes. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais. Ma liberté, mon sabre, Hux, Tanaka... bientôt, Padmé partira à son tour. Et quoi ? J'ai peur de m'attacher à toi et de faillir comme je le fais à chaque fois. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais faire : c'est de tout gâcher. On va s'aimer, on vivra dans un bonheur illusoire. Et oui, je continue de croire et je persiste là-dedans, qu'un jour ils viendront pour te récupérer. Ça ne peut pas être autrement. Dans un jour, une semaine, un mois... et je serais seul. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi, sans Padmé ?

-Je ne partirais pas, je te le promet.

-Ne promets rien que tu regretteras, Poe. Et quand ça arrivera, entre me choisir et choisir de retourner dans ta jolie vie d'avant, tu choisiras ce qui est mieux pour toi, tu suivras ton instinct.

-Non ! » s'offusqua Poe. « Entre toi et Terence, ça sera toi. En deux semaines, tu as été bien plus attentionné et gentil que lui pendant des années. Dans cette galère, ce n'est pas Rey ou ton oncle, le héro : c'est toi. C'est toi qui me protège et qui veille sur moi. Ils sont où, eux ? Ils auraient du rentrée depuis longtemps de leur mission et enquêter pour savoir qui est le vrai coupable. Mais aucun signe d'eux. Je ne partirais pas d'ici, je ne te laisserais pas. Je le jure. » promit Poe, sûr de lui.

Kylo lui sourit faiblement. Poe était convaincu du bien fondé de ses propos mais la Force lui avait montré tout le contraire. Face à sa tristesse, Poe se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement. Kylo se laissa faire, il voulait croire que tout ceci entre eux n'était pas un rêve, que tout était vrai.

« -Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, je suis là et je resterais là. Je te promet de ne jamais t'abandonner. Tu dois savoir que je n'ai qu'une parole. Chasse de ta tête ces idées noires. Les autres m'ont abandonnés, c'est un fait. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Ben Solo Organa Kylo Ren. »

Le grand brun se redressa légèrement alors que Poe l'embrassait à nouveau. Kylo l'enlaça tendrement, Poe se lova contre lui et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il écouta les battements de son cœur. Tout semblait si paisible. Pourtant, cela ne dura pas. Dans le canyon, Padmé rugit. Après un moment d'hésitation, Kylo se leva et informa Poe qu'une tempête de sable se dirigeait vers eux. Poe se leva à son tour et obéit à ses directives. Le sable allait s'engouffrer partout. Ils rangèrent avec précaution leurs réserves de nourriture et d'eau.

L'entrée de la grotte était trop large pour qu'ils puissent rester à l'intérieur, à l'abri des rafales de vents. Kylo proposa à Poe de retourner dans la grotte sous-marine. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au lac. Cette fois-ci, Poe ne se fit pas avoir par le courant et nagea sans problème jusqu'à la grotte. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dévêtirent pour faire sécher leurs affaires : une tempête de sable pouvait être plus ou moins longue.

Toujours aussi émerveillé par les cristaux Kyber, Poe se mit à l'aise et les observa, fasciné. Il caressa doucement l'un des cristaux transparents. L'ancien pilote demanda alors à son amant de lui parler un peu plus de ces cristaux. Kylo se rapprocha de lui et lui expliqua d'abord que ces minéraux étaient rares et liés à la Force. Au cours de leurs formations, les anciens initiés étaient autrefois envoyés sur la planète Ilum pour en récolter et ainsi construire leurs propres sabres lasers.

« -Et le tien ? Enfin, je veux dire... tu as eu combien de sabre en tout ?

-Deux, mon sabre de padawan et celui que Snoke m'a créé.

-Ton premier, il était comment ?

-Simple, sa lame était marron.

-Marron ? Mais tous ces cristaux sont transparents... explique moi comment ça se passe quand tu es un initié jedi. » demanda Poe.

« -La couleur change par rapport à notre âme... ces cristaux concentrent l'énergie d'une manière spéciale et se lie à notre Force. La Force doit guider les initiés pour récolter le bon cristal, qui leur correspond le mieux en tant que jedi. Un ancien maître jedi a écrit :

 _"Le cristal est le cœur de la lame.  
Le cœur est le cristal du Jedi.  
Le Jedi est le cristal de la Force.  
La Force est la lame du cœur.  
Tous sont mêlés.  
Le cristal, la lame, le Jedi  
Vous êtes un."_

-C'est beau.

-Oui, ça signifie surtout que le cristal et donc la lame de son sabre, c'est le reflet du jedi. Il y a un lien inaltérable qui unit le Jedi à son sabre. Quand il le fabrique et le configure seul, il utilise la Force pour unifier les composants.

-Pourquoi marron alors ?

-La Force physique. J'étais un bourin. » rit doucement Kylo.

« -Qu'est-il devenu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai laissé dans l'académie alors qu'elle brulait.

-Et ton sabre rouge ? Il semblait étrange...

-Son cristal était instable... un peu comme moi.

-Je pensais qu'ils étaient pas... naturels.

-Beaucoup de lames sith étaient artificielles, oui. Mais le cristal que Snoke m'a choisit était naturel. Il s'est fendu lorsque j'ai du le corrompre.

-Là, tu me perds ! » s'exclama doucement Poe, un peu perdu.

« -Autrefois certains siths utilisaient la Force pour dominer un cristal et le plier à leurs volontés. On dit que ce processus provoquait un « saignement » du cristal, d'où la couleur cramoisie. Ils déversaient dans le cristal toute leur colère et leur peine.

-Et... on peut soigner un cristal ? Je veux dire, si le sith a déversé tous ses mauvais sentiments, est-ce qu'il peut à l'inverse, une fois apaisé, guérir son cristal ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... on raconte que oui.

-Et maintenant, si tu prends un de ces cristaux, il prendra quelle couleur ? » questionna Poe.

« -Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'en prendre un. »

Poe soupira puis choisit un petit cristal, qu'il retira de la paroi. À ses côtés, Kylo hoqueta, choqué. Poe haussa les épaules avant de lui tendre le petit minéral. Le grand brun hésita un moment mais, encouragé par Poe, il le prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Silencieux, Poe l'observa placer le cristal dans la paume large de sa main puis refermer son poing. Kylo ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le petit objet dans sa main. Il laissa ses émotions et sa propre Force glisser vers le cristal. À ses côtés, Poe était fasciné. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Kylo n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. L'ancien résistant n'avait qu'une hâte, découvrir la couleur du petit cristal. Mais Kylo le plaça dans la main de Poe sans le regarder :

« -Regarde-toi. » lui dit-il.

Poe sourit avant d'ouvrir lentement ses doigts et découvrir le cristal, que Kylo évitait soigneusement de regarder. Le pilote élargit son sourire. Le cristal était magnifique.

« -Kylo... il est splendide.

-Si tu aimes le rouge...

-Il n'est pas rouge.

-Il ne peut qu'être rouge. » lui rétorqua Kylo, sans avoir vu le cristal.

« -Non, Kylo. Il n'est pas rouge... il est violet, foncé mais violet ! »

Kylo se tourna brusquement vers Poe et lui prit le cristal des mains. Son cœur râta plusieurs . Le cristal était devenu violet.

« -Dans la culture jedi, violet ça correspond à quoi ?

-Une ambiguïté morale, interprétée comme un mélange du bleu et du rouge. Le jedi porteur d'une telle lame utilise des techniques du côté lumineux et du côté obscur. » récita Kylo.

« -Alors, c'est bon signe ? Je veux dire : ça veut dire que tu vas mieux, que tu te détournes du côté obscur et de tes anciens tourments.

-Je crois.

-Il va falloir fêter ça ! » s'exclama Poe, ravi.

Kylo rit doucement mais se figea légèrement en voyant Poe s'avancer de lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Le petit brun l'embrassa langoureusement, le plaquant doucement contre l'une des paroi de la grotte. Finalement assez amusé par l'initiative de Poe, Kylo se laissa faire. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant les mains de Poe glisser sur son corps, sur son torse, son ventre, ses hanches. La bouche du petit brun se posa dans son cou pour le mordre gentiment et sucer légèrement sa peau pâle.

Le peu de vêtement qui recouvrait le corps de Kylo fut rapidement jeter au loin par Poe. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant et il se saisit de son intimité. Kylo grogna en sentant son sexe durcir entre les doigts experts de Poe. Assit contre la paroi de cristal, le grand brun écarta légèrement ses longues jambes pour laisser à Poe tout le loisir de lui offrir une meilleur gâterie.

Poe sourit en l'observant faire. Et il plongea. Kylo gémit en le sentant le happer. Poe s'activait sur son sexe comme un enfant dégustant la meilleure friandise de la galaxie. Poe devait l'avouer : il aimait entendre son nouvel amant gémir et haleter de plaisir sous ses attaques. Léchant avidement le gland de Kylo, Poe fit glisser une de ses mains sur son propre sexe alors que l'autre venait caresser les bourses sensibles de son amant. Il eut alors une envie soudaine, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers Kylo, il humidifia deux de ses doigts.

Les yeux clos, l'ancien disciple de Snoke savourait la sensation outrageusement agréable que la langue et les lèvres de Poe lui prodiguaient contre et autour de sa virilité. Pourtant, il sursauta en sentant Poe glisser jusqu'à son anneau de chair pour l'humidifier par quelques coups de langues. Ils échangèrent un regard. Kylo se mordit la lèvre avant de caresser la joue gauche de Poe, qui alla presser un de ses doigts contre son anneau de chair. Kylo se cambra.

Le cri de jouissance du grand brun résonna dans toute la grotte lorsqu'il explosa dans la bouche de Poe. Ce dernier avala sa semence avant de remonter réclamer un baiser enflammé à son amant. En sentant le ventre poisseux de Poe se frotter contre le sien, Kylo sourit.

« -Tu as joui.

-J'ai pas pu résister : te sucer et glisser mes doigts en toi, c'est... waouh.

-Je préfère quand même m'occuper de tes fesses.

-Quand et où tu veux. » le taquina Poe. « Tu penses qu'on peut remonter ?

-Padmé ne m'a pas encore contacté. Attendons encore un peu. »

Poe hocha la tête avant de se câler contre Kylo, qui reprit entre ses doigts le cristal violet. Ils l'observèrent tout en se cajolant. Poe apprécia les reflets que le cristal projetait sur les parois alors que Kylo l'examinait silencieusement. C'était un violet encore un peu trop foncé, tirant un peu trop sur le rouge... pourtant, c'était bien du violet, sans aucun doute possible. Son nouveau cristal n'avait pas saigné, son cœur ne saignait plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou,

me voilà avec le chapitre 6... que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire, non pas que l'inspiration n'était pas là -bien au contraire, mais parce qu'en ce moment, j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes : je risque de devoir déménager à cause du boulot et ça remet en question pas mal de choses dans ma vie (mon appartement que je dois continuer à rembourser, mon projet de mariage et celui de faire prochainement un bébé...) Bref, la loose... mais même si j'ai du retard, je comptais bien ne pas vous laisser sur le carreau !

En réponse à la review de Ringo :

La petite – grosse – épée de Damoclès est mon fil conducteur pour l'intrigue de cette histoire, malheureusement elle ne va rien arrangé du tout ! Et malheureusement un comtpe à rebours s'est mis en route... Kylo va devoir lutter pour garder Poe, le protéger des horreurs de la planète Oz et surtout pour survivre...

Bisous

 _ **Chapitre 6 :**_

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grotte, l'oasis avait subi de nombreux ravages pendant la tempête. Le sable s'était engouffré partout et recouvrait les plantes basses, le vent avait arraché de nombreuses branches et quelques arbres. Mais selon Kylo, la nature et l'harmonie reviendraient rapidement au cœur du canyon. Ils se partagèrent les tâches pour remettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires. Poe retourna dans leur abri pour nettoyer et ressortir les réserves de nourriture alors que Kylo alla au potager pour utiliser la Force et ainsi aider les plantations à se remettre de la tempête. À la nuit tombée, ils étaient si fatigués qu'ils se couchèrent le ventre vide, l'un contre l'autre.

Kylo et Poe marchaient côte à côte. La journée s'était bien passée. Comme à leur habitude, ils avaient passé du temps à prendre soin de leur petit potager puis s'étaient baignés dans le lac. Et comme à leur habitude, ils avaient finit par succomber au désir des corps. Kylo aimait sentir Poe vibrait sous lui. Il adorait ses gémissements et ses soupirs, qui lui faisait oublier tous leurs malheurs. La peau de Poe était douce sous ses doigts, sucrée sous sa langue.

Une ombre assez large passa au-dessus de leurs têtes. Kylo n'y fait pas attention, c'était sûrement Padmé qui revenait. La jeune dragonne partait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Elle avait sentit la présence d'un mâle dans le désert. Pourtant, Poe s'agita près de lui. Kylo sortit alors de ses pensées et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il se figea alors sur place en apercevant la silhouette d'une navette se dirigeait vers eux.

« -Ils viennent nous chercher ! Kylo, regarde ! » s'exclama Poe avant de courir vers la navette qui se posait bruyamment.

Kylo l'appela, tentant de le dissuader de s'approcher mais l'ancien résistant était déjà tout près du vaisseau. De puissants robots en sortirent alors qu'un petit droïde protocolaire avançait vers Poe. Incapable d'avancer, d'entendre ce qu'il se dit entre son amant et le droïde, Kylo vit Poe se retourner vers lui avant de suivre le droïde à l'intérieur du vaisseau. L'ancien apprenti de Snoke hurla, se débattit. Mais Poe partait. Il partait. Il l'abandonnait. Poe l'abandonnait.

Kylo se réveilla brusquement. Allongé à ses côtés, Poe sursauta avant de se redresser. La respiration du grand brun était saccadée, son corps était perlé de sueur. Encore ce maudit rêve. Près de lui, Poe lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de se lever pour lui rapporter un peu d'eau. Kylo but d'une traite, sa gorge asséchée par l'angoisse de perdre son amant.

« -Tu as fait un cauchemar, ça va aller.

-C'était bien trop réel pour être au simple cauchemar...

-Tu veux en parler ? » lui proposa gentiment Poe en l'aidant à se rallonger.

« -Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, Poe.

-Je te connais assez pour savoir que peu de chose te mette dans cet état... et tu m'embêtes pas si je te le propose. Est-ce des choses sur ton passé ? Snoke ? Le Premier-Ordre ?

-Je... C'est difficile pour moi d'en parler... dedans, mon monde s'écroule... je perds tout ce qui est cher à mes yeux. »

Poe lui embrassa la tempe pour l'apaiser et lui communiquer son soutien. Il se blottit contre lui et caressa son torse large. Sous ses doigts, le cœur de Kylo se calma et retrouva un rythme plus régulier. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que Poe retombe dans les bras de Morphée. Kylo, quant à lui, fixa silencieusement le plafond de la grotte. Poe se trompait, ce n'était pas un rêve ni un cauchemar. Plus jeune, Kylo avait étudié ce genre de phénomène. Son grand-père en avait été victime avant de sombrer dans la folie et tomber dans les griffes du Côté Obscur.

Non, ce n'était ni un rêve ni un cauchemar. C'était la Force qui le prévenait de quelque chose et il aurait beau se débattre, tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas, il sera impuissant le jour où ce qu'il voyait dans son sommeil se produirait. Ils viendraient, oui. Poe en sera heureux, oui. Il ira avec eux, oui. Mais lui, lui sera condamné à rester ici, seul, le cœur brisée, la folie l'enveloppant peu à peu.

Kylo ne réussit pas à se rendormir et resta allongé, là, à observer Poe. Ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis quelques semaines mais pour lui, cela correspondait à une éternité depuis que Tanaka était mort. Habitué à la solitude, Kylo s'était rapidement attaché à la personnalité rayonnante de Poe et il ne se voyait pas vivre à nouveau seul. Kylo réalisait de plus en plus ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans l'esprit de son grand-père pour qu'il chute et se plie à la volonté de Sheev Palpatine. Son amour inébranlable pour la sénatrice Amidala l'avait poussé à chercher par tous les moyens à la sauver d'une mort certaine et il avait échoué... Anakin Skywalker avait succombé à la folie et à la douleur de son cœur brisé.

Sans un bruit, Kylo finit par se lever et quitta la grotte. Il marcha longuement à travers le canyon. Ses pas l'éloignèrent du cœur de l'oasis. Il finit par arrivé à l'endroit où le sable et les premières végétations se livraient une bataille sans merci. Là, il retrouva le tas de pierre qu'il avait lui-même battit trois ans plutôt. Il s'approcha doucement et caressa délicatement les pierres entassées avec soin. Certaines avaient roulées un peu plus loin, il les ramena en utilisant la Force puis il s'assit près du tas de pierre et soupira :

« -Je suis désolé, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu te voir. J'ai eu à faire, tu sais... Poe Dameron est ici, j'ai accepté qu'il vive avec moi dans l'oasis. Et oui, je sais... je n'aurais pas du le faire. Mais Hux et toi, vous me manquez. Les autres chevaliers me manquent. Tout le monde me manque, Tana'. Poe est gentil, il plaisante tout le temps. Il m'apporte la paix et un peu de lumière. J'ai touché un cristal, il est devenu violet. C'est qu'un début mais peut-être que les anciens Jedi avaient tord. Peut-être qu'il est possible pour un être corrompu par le Côté Obscur de redevenir bon... » supposa Kylo à haute voix, comme si l'ancien lieutenant se trouvait près de lui. « Mais je suis terrifié, Tana'. Je fais ces rêves, comme des visions de l'avenir... à chaque fois, je nous vois heureux et ce vaisseau arrive et l'emporte. Et à chaque fois, je ne fais rien pour le garder près de moi. Que dois-je faire ? Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ? »

Kylo soupira et laissa une larme glissait sur sa joue creuse. Tanaka ne lui répondrait pas. Personne ne lui répondrait. Pourtant, il sentit la Force vibrait autour de lui. Il se releva avec hâte et tourna sur lui-même pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se figea soudain quand il aperçut quelque chose de flou et de transparent se matérialiser non loin de lui.

« -Ça faisait longtemps, Ren. » dit une voix lente et froide avant qu'un corps se dessine. « Tanaka n'a jamais été un bon conseillé patrimonial. Et je dois te dire, tu as une mine affreuse : la survie ne te réussit pas.

-Hux ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Me demandes pas ce que je fais ici. Je sais juste qu'une part de mon esprit reste attaché à toi. Bon alors, il paraît que toi et un certain résistant...

-Poe. Il s'appelle Poe.

-Qui l'eut cru : le grand Kylo Ren amoureux d'un résistant ! » se moqua l'esprit.

« -Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui !

-Bah voyons, et Tanaka n'avait pour moi qu'une admiration purement professionnelle. Tu as le même soucis que mon petit lieutenant : tu refuses de t'avouer ta propre vérité et donc tu es incapable de lui avouer quoi que ce soit.

-C'est faux.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité sur ton cauchemar de tout à l'heure ?

-Parce que je...

-Parce que tu refuses de te laisser vivre pleinement quelque chose. Tu as peur de souffrir. Et si tu lui racontais tout ? Si tu lui disais ce qui se passe dans tes rêves, si tu lui disais ce que tu as vraiment sur le cœur. Enfin, supposons que tu en ais un.

-Je ne peux pas.

-En quoi tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Que tu ferais tout pour lui, pour que vous puissiez être heureux dans cet oasis ? Que tu as peur qu'il t'abandonne s'ils viennent le chercher ? Ton grand-père a merdé dès l'instant où il n'a rien dit de ses plans à sa femme ! » s'emporta le fantôme.

« -Et s'il ne m'aime pas ?

-Quoi ? Tu penses qu'il serais capable de se prostituer contre ta protection ? Sérieusement... Ren, fais marcher ta matière grise, veux-tu.

-S'il m'aime alors pourquoi part-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ces visions là ne sont jamais très claires, non ? Peut-être que tu ne connais pas tous les détails... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le temps presse, Kylo.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu as une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Et ça fait trois ans que tu es ici... réfléchis. Mais fais vite. On a tous vu l'ombre qui s'approche dangereusement de toi. Tu cours un grave danger et ton amoureux aussi.

-Explique-toi. Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je ne suis pas mort pour rien, Ren. Les prisonniers de Oz ne sont que des pantins et quelqu'un tire les ficelles. Si tu veux garder ton petit pilote, tu devras te battre. Cesse de te comporter comme Ben Solo : il est mort depuis dix ans ! Redeviens ce bon vieux Kylo Ren. Sors les griffes et les crocs.

-Non, j'ai arrêté avec ça. » refusa Kylo. « Poe ne mérite pas que je rechute.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix. Accepte de te battre ou rejoins-nous. »

Le fantôme de Hux disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant Kylo bouleversé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ancien général réapparaisse dans sa vie. Mais surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre qu'ils étaient en danger. Hux avait été clair : quelque chose les menaçait et ça venait des responsables de la planète. Kylo se laissa tomber sur le sable et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Pendant trois ans, il avait tout fait pour éviter les problèmes. Il ne se battait plus, n'utilisant la Force que pour s'aider.

Il fut alors pris d'une violente quinte de toux et se redressa. Plaçant le dos de sa main devant sa bouche, il se sentit cracher des glaires importants et lorsqu'il observa sa main, il se rendit compte qu'il avait craché du sang à la couleur très sombre, presque noire. Il eut un haut de cœur. Hux avait raison sur un point : trois ans sur cette planète n'allaient pas le laisser vivre en bonne santé. Soit il se battait pour sa survie soit il allait mourir. Malheureusement pour lui, ce sang noir lui prouvait une chose : son corps commençait à ne plus supporter la radioactivité de la planète. Il jura avant de se relever et de rentrer rapidement jusqu'à la grotte.

Il arriva peu de temps après le lever du soleil. Poe l'attendait près du petit feu. Il lui tendit un morceau de viande avant de lui demander où il était partit. Kylo croqua et mâcha longuement avant de lui répondre :

« -J'avais besoin de réfléchir. De faire le point sur certaines choses.

-Et ça va ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Poe, je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Je... j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je suis amoureux de toi, tu es comme une lumière qu'un aveugle verrait pour la première fois. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me suit arrivé dans toute ma vie. Et j'ai peur de ça parce que j'ai peur de te perdre. Alors, sache-le : je ferais tout pour toi, pour te garder à mes côtés. Je veux qu'on soit heureux ici. Tous les deux.

-Wow, j'avoue que c'est très beau ce que tu dis.

-Mais tu ne m'aimes pas ? » le coupa Kylo, soudain inquiet. « Tu ne veux pas vivre ici ?

-Si ! Tu es très différent du Kylo Ren que j'ai croisé sur Jakku et qui a combattu mes amis ! Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste dans la vie. Et cet oasis est un vrai paradis ! C'est juste qu'à chaque fois, tu sembles souffler le chaud et le froid. Tu me veux à tes côtés pour le reste de nos jours mais tu me dis de garder espoir parce qu'on viendra me chercher. J'ai parfois du mal à te comprendre.

-C'est que... il y a ces cauchemars. Toujours la même chose : on est heureux dans l'oasis, une navette remplie de droïdes vient. Et... et tu pars. Ils viennent pour toi, pas pour moi. Tu pars à chaque fois de ton plein grès, tu ne résistes pas, tu ne te tournes pas vers moi. Il n'y a aucun adieu, aucun dernier baiser... rien. Juste ce sentiment que tu m'abandonnes. J'ai peur qu'ils deviennent réalité. Parce que je tiens à toi, tu es ma seule raison de me battre pour survivre. Si je te perds, je perds tout. Les Jedi recommandaient de ne pas suivre nos sentiments, de ne pas succomber à la passion : qu'ils menaient au Côté Obscur. Mais je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour que tu restes à mes côtés. Je t'aime, Poe Dameron, voilà ma vérité. » avoua Kylo.

« -Je vais te dire, ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Ton esprit travaille trop, tu restes hanté par la mort brutale de Hux et de Tanaka. C'est psychologique. Je n'ai aucune raison de retourner là-bas : mes amis m'ont abandonnés, mon ancien amant croit que j'ai tué son père, la République et la Résistance m'ont tourné le dos. Tu es le seul à être sincère et à vouloir me bonheur. Ne t'angoisse pas pour ça, ce ne sont que des mauvais rêves et ton imagination qui te fait des mauvais tours. »

Poe caressa la joue pâle de Kylo. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire rassuré même s'il n'oubliait pas les avertissements de son ancien rival. Quelque chose se tramait contre eux et il devait rester sur ses gardes. Mais au moins, Poe avait été clair : il ne rejoindrait pas cette maudite navette , il resterait à ses côtés. Pour le peu de temps qu'ils leur resteraient à vivre, ils seraient ensembles et heureux.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou,

voilà le chapitre 7, un peu particulier comparé aux autres mais vous comprendrez qu'il est important pour l'avancer de l'histoire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : Ringo, je suis déçue... pas de reviews pour le chap 6 ? ayé, je boude !

 _ **Chapitre 7 :**_

 _Quelque part sur Coruscant_

Terence Howard marchait vite, le visage camouflé par sa longue capuche noire. Il était agacé, non énervé. Il avait encore reçu un message du directeur d'Oz lui expliquant que la dernière sonde qu'il avait payé avait rencontré quelques difficultés. Encore. Il arriva rapidement au pied de l'immeuble où les dirigeants de la planète pénitencière avaient installé leurs bureaux. Il monta jusqu'au dernier étage, dans le gigantesque bureau vitré du président. Ce dernier l'observa s'avancer puis s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir

« -Monsieur Howard, vous avez reçu mon message.

-Que c'est-il encore passé ?

-Selon les dernières données de la sonde, la dragonne a encore attaqué.

-Tuer la ! » s'énerva Howard.

« -Parce que vous pensez que c'est si simple que cela ? Cette bestiole est plus intelligente qu'un humain, plus féroce qu'un Rancor et plus vive qu'un jedi.

-Vous avez refusé de tuer Ren et maintenant, vous refusez de tuer ce monstre ? » questionna Howard.

« -Je vous ai déjà dit que Ren est protégé par sa mère. Il est intouchable. Et de toute manière, Ren est mourant.

-En attendant, il baise mon compagnon.

-Compagnon que vous avez fait accuser du meurtre de votre père pour vous venger de votre dispute. » précisa le directeur. « Monsieur Howard, vous avez tout fait pour que Dameron se retrouve sur Oz. La situation nous a échappé dès le moment où sa capsule a été prise dans une tempête de sable.

-Alors ramenez Poe ici.

-Et comment justifier son retour ?

-J'irais parler au Procureur, lui annoncer que je me souviens de quelques trucs... dont la taille de mon agresseur.

-Donc vous avez déjà un plan ? » comprit le directeur.

« -Je vous contacterais dès que Poe pourra être ramené.

-Ça finira par vous coûter cher.

-J'ai raflé la fortune de mon père.

-Et une dernière chose, juste pour ma curiosité personnelle : pourquoi détester vous tant Ren depuis toutes ces années ?

-Il m'a humilié et rejeté. J'ai juré de lui faire vivre l'enfer. »

Howard se leva et repartit aussitôt. Le directeur soupira. Terence Howard allait le mener à sa perte. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était grâce à sa fortune que Oz avait vu le jour, qu'il avait pu s'enrichir et payer les soins médicaux qui avaient sauvé sa petite-fille. Il avait signé un pacte avec le Mal en personne et il devrait assumer les conséquences.

 _Quelque part sur Yavin_ _IV, Grand Temple Massassi_

Rey étudiait un important ouvrage Jedi lorsqu'elle entendit Finn s'approcher. Elle soupira légèrement avant de refermer le livre et lever son regard vers son ami. Ce dernier s'assit en face d'elle. Elle savait de quoi il allait lui parlait mais elle ne pouvait pas grand chose, elle le lui avait déjà dit.

« -Rey, on doit vraiment parler.

-Finn, je t'ai déjà dit que le Procureur a refusé que nous enquêtons sur l'affaire Howard.

-Mais tu sais bien que Poe n'a pas pu faire ça ! Il est innocent.

-Écoute, je ne connais pas vraiment Poe. Nous ne sommes ni amis ni collègues. Toutes les preuves étaient contre lui, il a accepté le marché du Procureur : ça suffit à la justice.

-Et moi, je le connais bien ! Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

-Finn. » fit Rey, agacée. « Maître Luke m'a ordonné de ne pas intervenir, alors j'obéis.

-Alors tu ne sais rien de plus ? Tu n'as même pas chercher à localiser Poe ? C'était un service que je t'avais demandé en tant que meilleur ami...

-Je... » fit Rey avant de se taire et regarder tout autour d'elle. « Tu ne dois rien dire à personne mais en méditant, j'ai pu voir où il se trouvait. Ça ne va pas te plaire.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-moi.

-J'ai vu qu'il était avec Kylo Ren.

-Il est en danger !

-Non... Ren et lui sont devenus intimes... »

Rey se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Finn le remarqua. Quand elle faisait ça, c'était parce qu'elle cachait quelque chose ou que quelque chose la troublait. Il se pencha alors vers elle et lui demanda ce qui la tracassait autant. Elle se gratta alors la tête avant de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait vu :

« -Je les ai vu dans une grotte. Il y avait des cristaux autour d'eux. Poe en a donné un à Ren. C'était un Kyber, Ren l'a utilisé et il est devenu violet.

-Et alors ?

-Ça signifie qu'il... qu'il s'éloigne du Côté Obscur. Ren ne lui fera pas de mal...

-Alors, si tu ne peux pas le dire à Skywalker, pourquoi ne pas le dire à Organa ? » demanda Finn.

Rey soupira. Elle aurait pu envoyé un message à Leia mais elle n'avait pas pensé à le faire. Elle fixa longuement Finn. Elle comprenait que son ami cherche à faire innocenté l'ancien pilote. Poe ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

« -D'accord, Finn. Je vais contacter Leia et lui parler de tout ça. Mais je ne te promets rien, c'est elle qui décidera.

-Merci, Rey ! Merci ! Je te jure que je te revaudrais ça ! »

La journée fut chaude. Pour se détendre et se rafraîchir, Poe et Kylo se retrouvèrent au bord du petit lac. Après une longue baignade qui se termina par une étreinte passionnée entre les deux hommes, Poe s'était allongé à l'ombre, la tête appuyée sur les cuisses de son amant. Il savourait la tranquillité de l'instant, les doigts de Kylo caressaient doucement son cuir chevelu. Les yeux fermés, Poe jouait avec le cristal kyber violet. Plus tôt dans la journée, Kylo avait réussit à le nouait à une petite cordelette pour en faire un collier, qu'il lui avait offert. Poe trouvait que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait offert, une preuve qu'il considérait comme une grande confiance de la part du grand brun.

Les doigts de Kylo glissèrent lentement de ses cheveux à son front puis sur son nez. Poe sourit avant d'attraper la main de son amant et de l'embrasser tendrement. Kylo se pencha sur lui et captura ensuite ses lèvres. Poe se redressa et vint se placer sur les cuisses de Kylo pour approfondir leur baiser. Les mains du grand brun glissèrent sur le corps de l'ancien pilote puis s'arrêtèrent sur ses fesses, qu'il caressa doucement.

« -Deuxième round ?

-Tu es insatiable.

-Pas de ma faute si tu es un appel à la débauche.

-Ca va être de ma faute maintenant...

-Je t'aime, Poe.

-Je sais. »

Poe sourit alors que Kylo riait doucement avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le cou du petit brun. Poe gémit doucement de plaisir en sentant la bouche de son amant se refermer sur sa peau tendre. Les longs doigts habiles de Kylo allait lui enlevait son haut lorsqu'un long et puissant rugissement retentit au-dessus du canyon. Kylo et Poe levèrent leurs têtes vers le ciel et virent une ombre gigantesque planait au-dessus de l'oasis.

« -C'est pas Padmé.

-Non. Viens. »

Ils se levèrent rapidement et Kylo prit la main de Poe pour le guider dans l'oasis. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une zone rocheuse. Là, ils avaient une bonne vue sur ce qu'il se passait dans le ciel du canyon. Ils aperçurent alors Padmé volait rapidement et faire des pirouettes entre les nuages. Un second dragon traversa l'un deux. Il faisait deux fois la taille de la jeune femelle. Ses écailles sombres luisaient. Il cracha un long jet de flamme, rapidement imité par Padmé.

« -Que font-ils ? Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir du mal à Padmé.

-Non. C'est une danse nuptiale.

-Oh. » fit Poe, admirant la souplesse et la vitesse des deux dragons. « Est-ce dangereux pour nous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le nid de Padmé se trouve dans les hauteurs, loin de l'oasis.

-Il va rester ici ?

-Oui, le mâle aide la femelle jusqu'à l'envol des petits. Je dirais à Padmé de faire attention à ne pas l'attirer vers notre abri. »

Poe se colla au corps de Kylo. Il était heureux pour la jeune femelle : finalement, tout le monde trouvait sa moitié. Le grand brun le serra un peu plus contre lui et lui embrassa les cheveux.

Le directeur observait la navette se préparait. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait reçu un appel urgent du Procureur : Terence Howard avait eu un flash et c'était souvenu de son agresseur, un zabrak à la peau rouge. Les responsables d'Oz avaient alors reçu l'ordre de ramener immédiatement le prisonnier Poe Dameron. Le plan du jeune Howard semblait donc fonctionnait. Les droïdes pénitenciers et le protocolaire montèrent dans la navette. Dans quelques heures, ils arriveraient sur OZ et annoncèrent à Dameron qu'il était libre et innocent, une forte somme d'argent l'attendrait pour le dédommager de cette mauvaise expérience.

Le directeur souffla. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ren n'allait pas les laisser faire, Dameron allait sûrement leur poser également quelques problèmes. Surtout qu'il avait reçu un étrange message de Leia Organa qui lui demandait d'envoyer des drones pour surveiller son fils. Non, son instinct lui disait de rester très méfiant et de s'attendre à avoir des ennuis.

La navette décolla. Le directeur prit son datapad et envoya un simple message à Terence Howard : « ils partent ». Il imaginait déjà le jeune homme préparait l'accueil triomphal de son ancien compagnon. Pauvre Dameron, s'il savait à quel point Howard pouvait avoir un fond mauvais. À côté de lui, Kylo Ren était un enfant de cœur.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou,

voilà le chapitre 8. Autant le dire de suite : vous n'allez pas l'aimer du tout du tout du tout.

Il marque un véritable tournant dans l'histoire et l'intrigue.

Merci à Ringo d'avoir (enfin ^^) laissé une review !

Tu n'aimes pas Terence ? Comme c'est surprenant... et encore, tu vas encore moins bien l'aimer dans quelques chapitres !

Bisous

 _ **Chapitre 8 :**_

Après avoir repéré le dragon mâle, Kylo et Poe retournèrent dans leur grotte. Le grand brun prépara le repas, des légumes cultivés par Poe et de la viande fraîche qu'il avait lui-même chasser. Mais il ne toucha presque pas à son dîner. Poe le remarqua et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Kylo haussa les épaules avant de lui expliquer qu'il sentait quelque chose vibrait dans la Force.

« -Quelque chose se trame, Poe.

-Mange un peu, Kylo. Tu en as besoin. »

Kylo céda à son amant et mâcha un gros morceau de viande. Ils mangèrent en silence, échangeant parfois quelques regards et des sourires. Après le repas, ils décidèrent de sortir pour se balader dans le canyon. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent en discutant de leurs idées pour améliorer d'avantage leur vie dans l'oasis. Poe pensait agrandir son potager alors que Kylo avait comme idée de partir un peu dans le désert pour chercher de nouveaux objets à transformer pour leur quotidien. Mais ils furent interrompus par le bruit des moteurs d'une navette.

Kylo resserra légèrement son emprise sur les doigts de Poe. La navette peinte en blanche survolait lentement l'oasis et semblait les chercher. Le logo noir peint sur sa coque ne laissa aucun doute, il s'agissait des employés d'Oz. Kylo dit alors à Poe qu'ils devaient partir, aller se cacher en attendant qu'ils repartent.

« -Kylo, on a une puce sous la peau qui nous localise. Ils sont là pour nous.

-Et s'ils t'emmènent ?

-On en a déjà parlé, pour rien au monde je te laisserais. » affirma Poe. « Allons voir ce qu'ils veulent.

-Poe.

-Fais-moi confiance. »

Kylo céda une nouvelle fois, il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête à Poe. Il suivit l'ancien pilote jusqu'à une clairière assez large pour que la navette puisse s'y poser. Ils restèrent un moment à la lisière des arbres et observèrent l'engin se posait lentement. Une vingtaine de droïdes sortirent ensuite de la navette, escortant un droïde protocolaire. Ce dernier leur fit signe de la main avant de s'avancer vers eux. Sur la défensive, Kylo se plaça devant Poe.

« -Poe Dameron. » annonça le droïde protocolaire. « Les dirigeants des services pénitenciers d'Oz nous envoie vous récupérer.

-Me récupérer ? Comment ça ?

-Monsieur Howard c'est souvenu de son agresseur et assassin de son père. Sa description vous a totalement innocenté. Vous êtes attendu par monsieur Howard et votre ami Finn sur Coruscant, veuillez nous suivre. Prisonnier Kylo Ren, veuillez reculer ou nous devrons utiliser la force.

-Finn m'attends ? C'est incompréhensible... je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le moindre signe de son soutien ? Vous m'avez jeté ici et maintenant, je devrais vous suivre comme si rien n'était ?

-Je peux dire que dans mes données, il est stipulé que monsieur Howard a envoyé plusieurs sondes à votre intention, chacune a été détruite avant d'approcher cet endroit.

-Détruite ? » questionna Poe.

« -Ne les écoute pas, c'est des foutaises. » fit Kylo alors que le petit brun s'avancer vers le droïde protocolaire.

« -Oui, monsieur Dameron. Il est noté qu'il s'agissait d'attaques de dragon.

-Padmé ? Enfin, ça n'a aucun sens, elle nous aurait ramené les pièces.

-Monsieur, je vous demande de nous suivre. Vos amis vous attendent.

-Attendez, comprenez que vous me laissez perplexe. Vous me dites que mes amis ont envoyé des drones pour moi, détruites par une dragonne qui n'a eu de cesse de nous protéger pendant un mois. Et puis quoi ? Ça fait un mois que je suis ici, ne suis-je pas radioactif ? » questionna Poe, énervé.

Le droïde ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis il enclencha quelques boutons incrustés dans son bras. Poe sentit alors un picotement dans son cou. La puce implantée sous sa peau se mit à sonner doucement. Le droïde se retourna ensuite vers Poe :

« -Votre puce m'indique que malgré quelques carences, votre santé est bonne. Aucune trace de radioactivité.

-C'est impossible.

-Ma base de données indique que Monsieur Howard vous avez fait parvenir une dose d'anti-radioactivité. Il semblerait qu'elle vous ait été injecté quelques jours après votre arrivée.

-C'est impossible. » répéta Poe.

À côté de lui, il sentit Kylo se tendre. Discrètement, il l'observa. Ses poings étaient fortement fermés, sa mâchoire était crispée. Poe comprit que Kylo était devenu nerveux et énervé. Il fit alors un pas sur le côté en demandant à son amant s'il comprenait quelque chose à la situation. Kylo resta silencieux, incapable de décrocher la mâchoire.

« -Kylo, je t'ai posé une question. Est-ce que tu comprends quelque chose à tout ça ?

-Je...

-Est-ce que tu savais que Padmé a détruit les sondes ? Réponds-moi.

-Oui, elle m'a montré les carcasses. » avoua Kylo, en fuyant son regard.

« -Et l'injection ?

-Je te l'ai faite quand tu dormais. Je devais te protéger de ce monde.

-Alors tu savais tout ça ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-J'ai essayé mais je... je ne voulais pas te perdre.

-Tu m'as mentit ?

-Non. » s'offusqua Kylo.

Mais il le regretta aussitôt. Poe lui lança un regard noir tout en reculant d'un pas. Il tenta d'attraper le bras de l'ancien pilote mais celui-ci le repoussa durement. Kylo pouvait sentit sa colère et le doute s'installer dans le cœur de Poe. Ce dernier finit par se tourner vers le droïde protocolaire. Et lui demanda combien de sondes furent envoyées. Le robot doré lui répondit qu'une vingtaine de sondes étaient enregistraient au nom de Terence Howard.

« -Une vingtaine. » répéta Poe, lui qui avait cru que ses amis et son ancien compagnon l'avaient abandonné.

Un autre droïde s'approcha d'eux alors que Kylo tentait de se justifier maladroitement. Le grand brun ne fit pas attention au robot et cria en sentant un courant électrique le frapper à la jambe. Il tomba à genoux alors que le droïde pénitencier se plaçait entre Kylo et Poe.

« -Monsieur Dameron, nous devons partir. Je vous prie de monter dans la navette. Un repas complet, une douche et des vêtements propres vous attendent à l'intérieur.

-Poe, s'il te plaît : ne l'écoute pas. Tu dois rester.

-Rester ? Alors que tu m'as mentit ? C'est de ça que tu parlais quand tu me disais que tu ferais tout pour moi et notre bonheur ?

-Poe, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je croyais en toi mais c'est finit de tes mensonges. » affirma Poe, en colère.

Kylo le vit alors se retourner vers le droïde protocolaire qui lui indiquait déjà la direction de la navette. Le grand brun voulut se relever et l'empêcher de rejoindre le vaisseau mais le second droïde le frappa à nouveau avec son arme électrique. Kylo râla de douleur alors que son corps était cloué au sol. Au loin, Poe s'approchait de plus en plus de la navette. Il hurla mais le petit brun ne se retourna pas. Sa silhouette fut alors engloutit par l'entrée de la navette. Le droïde protocolaire se tourna quant à lui et observa l'oasis et les autres robots envoyés par Oz.

Le droïde doré disparut à son tour à l'intérieur de la navette. Cloué au sol, Kylo vit alors le robot à côté de lui lever une nouvelle fois son arme. Le coup fut violent et il s'écroula au sol. Autour de lui, les autres robots s'étaient activés. Coincé sous les coups du premier robot, Kylo ne put rien faire en voyant les autres détruire par les flammes la végétation qui les entouraient. Roué coup, Kylo finit par être abandonné à lui même, entouré par les flammes qui dévoraient rapidement l'oasis. La navette décolla rapidement et pris de l'altitude.

À l'intérieur, Poe n'avait rien vu. Le droïde protocolaire l'avait guidé immédiatement vers la petite salle de bain où un jet d'eau chaude et des flacons parfumés l'attendaient. Il avait au moins besoin de ça pour se détendre après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sous le jet d'eau, il ne se doutait pas que l'oasis avait pris feu, piégeant Kylo.

Padmé ronronnait contre le corps imposant de son mâle lorsque l'odeur désagréable de brûlait arriva à ses narines. Elle se redressa rapidement et se tourna vers l'intérieur du canyon. Le cœur verdoyant de l'oasis était entrain de partir en fumée. Elle gronda, attendant une réponse de son humain. Mais elle sentit rapidement un profond sentiment de désespoir provenir du grand brun. Elle s'envola alors, suivit de près par son mâle. Celui-ci feula doucement, la prévenant que le brasier était devenu trop dangereux, même pour eux. Mais elle devait retrouver Kylo. Elle finit par apercevoir sa silhouette blessée près d'une clairière. Elle rugit par le prévenir. Mais l'humain semblait avoir du mal à se déplacer.

En contre-bas, la fumée étouffait et aveuglait Kylo. Il cherchait son chemin alors que les braises virevoltaient autour de lui, brûlant par endroit sa peau et ses vêtements. Ses pas le menèrent au lac. Il gémit doucement en sentant la fraîcheur de l'eau contre sa peau meurtrie. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il plongea. La grotte était le seul endroit où il serait en sécurité.

Il se hissa difficilement sur le sol meule de la cavité sous-marine. Il rampa jusqu'à une paroi, où il se cala. Il fondit alors en larmes, laissant à son désespoir et à sa peine libre court. Il hurla durant de longues minutes, à plusieurs reprises. Recroquevillé, il ne vit pas les cristaux kyber vibraient autour de lui et se teintaient tous de nuances cramoisies.

Au-dessus du lac, Padmé volait en cercle et feulait son inquiétude. Elle sentait toute la peine, la colère, le désespoir et la douleur de son humain. Près d'elle, le mâle grondait : il n'aimait pas sentit cette soudaine vague du côté obscur. Il finit par pousser la jeune femelle à s'éloigner des colonnes de fumées. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire et reviendraient le lendemain, voir si l'humain avait survécu. Padmé tenta de lui faire comprendre que Kylo avait besoin d'elle mais il montra les crocs. Elle devait se mettre en sécurité, le cœur de son humain était désormais rongé par les ténèbres.

Padmé feula doucement. Le mâle disait vrai, mais c'était trop dur pour elle de l'admettre. S'il son humain survivait, il ne serait plus vraiment le même. Elle sentit la Force vibrait dans tout le canyon...

 _Temple jedi de Yavin IV_

Rey méditait comme chaque après-midi. Assise sur son rocher préféré, elle appréciait le calme des lieux. Elle pouvait faire le vide dans son esprit et réfléchir sur tous les enseignements que que Luke et les anciens ouvrages jedi lui offraient. Mais elle sentit un brusquement changement dans l'air, la Force venait de vibrait fortement. C'était étrange et violent, comme si la galaxie venait de subir un séisme. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, cherchant la cause d'un tel événement. Ses pieds touchèrent à peine la terre que ses jambes cédèrent alors qu'elle porta ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Douleur. Tristesse. Solitude. Colère. Désespoir. La perte. Un amour brisé. Trahison.

Tous ces sentiments la frappaient de plein fouet, lui glaçant le sang et oppressant son cœur. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Ce n'étaient pas ses sentiments mais ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Après un moment, elle réussit à calmer la douleur et à se relever. Elle marcha péniblement jusqu'au bureau de Luke. Tout comme elle, il avait sentit ce qu'il venait de se passer et en restait troublé.

« -Maître Luke, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Ben. Ça venait de mon neveu.

-Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi ?

-Son âme vient de se briser. Le Côté Obscur l'a envahit.

-Comment ? Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ? Vous disiez qu'il y avait encore un espoir qu'il se détourne de tout ceci.

-Oui. Nous avions encore cet espoir, un espoir justifié : il a aimé, il s'est attaché à quelqu'un... mais tout ceci... avoir le cœur brisé, c'est ouvrir la porte au Mal. Ben est perdu désormais.

-Je ne comprends pas... » murmura Rey avant de réaliser la situation : « Poe ! Finn m'a envoyé un message, il devait être libéré aujourd'hui ! Kylo est amoureux de Poe...

-Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. » récita le maître jedi. « L'amour peut guérir des blessures de l'âme mais il est cruel lorsqu'il sépare deux êtres.

-Ne peut-on rien faire ?

-Tu vas te rendre sur Coruscant et rester auprès de ton ami Finn et de Poe. Ne dis rien au sujet de Ben. Mais je veux que tu les surveilles, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond là-bas.

-Oui, maître. »

/

PS : Ringo, tu me détestes pas trop hein ?


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou,

et voilà le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou deux !

Je suis contente que tu ne me détestes pas **Ringo.** Poe est bien stupide et impulsif. Mais tu verras, il va s'en rendre compte qu'il est stupide !

bisous

 _ **Chapitre 9 :**_

Lorsque le vaisseau se posa sur une plate-forme de Coruscant, Poe était propre, vêtu de nouveaux vêtements et le ventre rempli. Il fut d'abord accueillit par une armée de médecins et d'infirmières. On lui avait simplement expliqué que le protocole de retour d'Oz demandait des examens complets. Il se laissa faire docilement. On lui prit des échantillons de sang et de salive, on examina son souffle et son rythme cardiaque puis il passa dans une machine. Après quoi, un médecin lui fit remplir plusieurs papiers tout en lui annonçant qu'il n'aurait pas de séquelles suite à son passage sur Oz.

« -Docteur, j'aurais une question à vous poser.

-Dites-moi.

-Sans l'injection que j'ai reçu contre la radioactivité d'Oz, combien de temps j'aurais tenu avant de tomber malade ?

-Cela dépend de votre morphologie et de votre santé. Mais deux ans auraient suffit à vous rendre malade.

-Et vous savez combien de temps un être sensible à la Force pourrait survivre ?

-Les midichloriens auraient sûrement repoussé cette échéance mais pas plus de quatre à cinq ans.

-Et qu'est-ce que qui se passe pour ceux qui n'ont pas cette injection ? » demanda Poe.

« -La maladie et les tumeurs s'installent silencieusement. Puis ils vomissent du sang, leurs organes se dégradent petit à petit. La mort est lente et parfois très douloureuse. Vous avez eu de la chance de recevoir cet antidote. »

Poe ne répondit pas, imaginant ce que les autres prisonniers d'Oz subissaient loin du regard de la République. En soit, ils étaient tous condamnés à mourir lentement. Kylo aurait pu utiliser l'injection pour lui-même, il aurait pu se soigner, ralentir la maladie, peut être sauver sa vie. Mais le grand brun avait injecter l'antidote à Poe.

« -Quel pronostic vital donnerait vous à un homme de trente ans, sensible à la Force, vivant sur Oz depuis cinq ans ?

-S'il n'est pas encore malade, il le saura prochainement. Une fois les premiers symptômes visibles, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Même la médecine la plus développée de la galaxie ne peut pas soigner ce genre de lésions et de tumeurs. »

Poe remercia le médecin avant de quitter la pièce et suivre un droïde protocolaire jusqu'à un grand salon. Finn et Terence l'attendaient, impatients. Poe eut un léger sourire, timide, alors que l'ancien stromtrooper l'enlaçait chaleureusement. Finn lui dit qu'il avait remuer ciel et terre pour essayer de l'aider et qu'ils devaient tous remercier Terence de s'être souvenu de son agresseur et d'avoir payé une fortune pour le soutenir sur Oz. Poe ne dit rien mais serra un peu plus leur étreinte.

Puis Terence s'avança. Poe baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas comment agir devant son ancien compagnon. Étaient-ils toujours en froid ? Terence savait-il pour la relation qu'il avait eu avec Kylo Ren ? Devaient-ils faire table rase du passé et recommencer à se fréquenter ? Ses doutes furent alors balayés par la sensation des lèvres de Terence sur son front. Puis elles glissèrent sur sa joue droite et enfin sur sa bouche. C'était typique de lui, il aimait embrasser Poe de cette façon.

« -Bon retour parmi nous, Poe. J'ai fait installer tes affaires dans mon nouvel appartement, j'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien.

-Terence, je...

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Tu es en sécurité et je vais prendre soin de toi. » lui indiqua Terence, lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur. « Nous devrions rentrer, tu dois avoir besoin de te reposer. »

Poe hocha la tête, silencieusement. Il devait avouer qu'il donnerait tout à ce moment là pour un lit matelassé, une couette et un oreiller. Il se laissa guider par Terence. Ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur. Là, son ancien compagnon se tourna vers Finn et lui affirma qu'ils rentreraient seuls chez lui. L'ancien résistant sembla peiné mais Poe lui affirma qu'ils se verraient plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le nouvel appartement de Terence, Poe fut troublé par toute la luxure autour de lui. Terence avait hérité de la fortune de son père et en profitait déjà pleinement : grand appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble luxueux, décoration onéreuse et high-tech. Un sifflement sorti Poe de sa torpeur, BB8 roula joyeusement vers lui. Il salua chaleureusement son maître par de nombreux bip aiguës. Poe rit doucement. Terence l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui dire de se mettre à l'aise et de faire comme chez lui. Poe acquiesça puis se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Il entra lentement dans la première chambre sur sa droite et se déshabilla lentement, le grand lit l'appelait.

Alors qu'il allait se laisser tomber sur le matelas, Poe sentit les bras puissants de Terence l'enlaçaient. Ses lèvres avides vinrent se nicher dans son cou et le mordre. Poe gémit.

« -Que fais-tu dans la chambre d'ami ?

-Je voulais dormir.

-Laisse-moi m'assurer que tu dormes bien. » chuchota Terence avant de le pousser en avant.

Poe tomba à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger, qu'il sentit les mains expertes et agiles de son compagnon faire glisser son caleçon et dévoiler ses fesses. Terence siffla dans son dos avant de dire qu'il le trouvait amaigri. Poe voulut répondre mais l'héritier attrapa brusquement ses hanches et le pénétra violemment. L'ancien pilote cria alors que son amant commençait déjà à le pilonner. C'était toujours ainsi, Terence aimait le sexe brusque. Il ne faisait jamais réellement l'amour, il baisait et prenait.

Poe rampa jusqu'à l'oreiller et se laissa aller. À ses côtés, Terence attrapa une de ses cigarettes et l'alluma. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis l'héritier se redressa légèrement.

« -On aurait jamais du se disputer et rompre. Désormais, je prendrais soin de toi, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

-Terence, ce qu'il sait passer sur Oz...

-C'était une erreur. Ils m'ont prévenu, tu sais. De ce que tu as vécu. Kylo Ren est un salopard, te forcer à lui offrir ton corps contre sa protection. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'avais pas le choix si tu voulais survivre. » affirma Terence. « J'ai quelques trucs à faire en ville, repose-toi un peu. »

Terence laissa Poe qui se recroquevilla sous la couette. Il avait envie de vomir. Mais ce furent des larmes qui coulèrent sur son visage. Il pensait qu'ils serait plus heureux de revenir à Coruscant mais c'était loin d'être le cas. L'oasis lui manquait, au moins là-bas il avait l'impression de vivre dans un petit paradis. Il pensait revoir rapidement ses amis et passait du temps avec eux mais Terence l'avait accaparait, comme à son habitude.

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de penser à Kylo. Selon le médecin, ce dernier était condamné. Cette annonce attristait l'ancien pilote. Le grand brun ne méritait pas de mourir, surtout pas ainsi. Et puis, malgré ses mensonges et ses manipulations, il lui manquait. Kylo était bien plus prévenant que Terence, plus tendre et chaleureux. Et puis, Kylo lui avait fait l'amour, toujours.

Poe allait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Il se leva lentement et enfila un tee-shirt avant d'aller ouvrir. Il sourit en voyant Finn et Rey. Il les invita à entrer, en précisant que Terence était partit en ville. Finn remarqua sa fatigue mais Poe le rassura :

« -Ne t'en fais pas, je suis heureux de vous voir.

-On voulait s'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Ca va, je suis fatigué. Rey, je te pensais sur Yavin IV.

-Oui, mais mon maître m'envoie ici pour une affaire. J'en profite pour venir te voir. » expliqua Rey, mais Poe remarqua une certaine gêne.

« -Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Disons que... que quelque chose c'est produit.

-Quoi ?

-Poe, tu es fatigué, tu viens de revenir. Je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment de t'en parler.

-Donc mon amie jedi vient pour une mission et j'ai pas le droit d'en savoir plus ? Mon cœur se brise, là.

-Poe... au moment où tu as quitté Oz, la Force a vibré. L'Équilibre a basculé.

-Comment ça ? » questionna Poe, soudain curieux et inquiet. Rey se mordit la lèvre avant de lui répondre :

« -Ren a basculé. Le Côté Obscur l'a totalement envahit. »

Poe sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il se leva rapidement et courut dans les toilettes, où il vomit le repas qu'on lui avait servit dans la navette. Rey vint s'inquiétait de son état. Poe s'essuya la bouche puis appuya sur la chasse d'eau. Son visage était encore une fois ruisselant de larmes.

« -Poe ?

-C'est de ma faute, hein ?

-Je comprends pas, Poe.

-C'est de ma faute s'il a sombré... tout ça c'est à cause de moi...

-Poe, tu ne dois pas penser ça.

-Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et moi, je l'ai laissé tombé. Je l'ai abandonné là-bas. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. » Mais Rey resta muette. « J'ai brisé son cœur, Rey. Il avait une chance de s'en sortir, de leur montrer qu'il revenait vers la lumière. J'étais sa lumière. Mais maintenant, ils vont le voir comme un monstre. Et il va mourir là-bas.

-Je suis désolée, Poe. Luke ne voulait pas que je t'en parle.

-Que me caches-tu d'autres ?

-Luke est inquiet, il veut que je te surveilles. Quelque chose le chagrine dans ton histoire.

-Faut pas s'en faire pour moi, Terence m'a repris sous son aile. Tu sais comment il peut être. Ça ira pour moi.

-Mais tu vas continuer à t'inquièter.

-Penses-tu que nous pouvons encore sauver Kylo ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais on peut essayer. La République ne voudra jamais le libérer... mais il y a une nouvelle aile dans la prison de Coruscant, de très haute sécurité.

-Sauf que Oz ne voudra jamais laisser Kylo revenir ici, ils voudront une compensation. »

Terence Howard était l'homme le plus riche du Noyau, mais il était aussi le plus dangereux. Cela devenait une certitude pour le Directeur d'Oz, qui l'observait en silence depuis plusieurs minutes. Le jeune héritier richissime regardait les écrans géants avec colère et dégoût. Les drones volaient en cercle autour d'un seul et unique prisonnier. Sa silhouette était sinistre au centre de toute cette végétation carbonisée. Mais ce qui inquiétait grandement le Directeur s'était ce changement physique flagrant : son teint pâle était désormais jaunâtres et cireux, ses prunelles noires étaient désormais rouge sang.

« -Que c'est-il passé, Terence ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Ce salopard a l'âme rongée par le Côté Obscur. Ren a survécu à ça... je vous avez dit de le laisser mourir dans l'incendie.

-Nous ne pensions pas qu'il survive. Croyez-moi, Terence. Est-il un danger pour les autres prisonniers ?

-La Force obscure qui émane de lui... je n'ai jamais vu ça... même Snoke...

-Je dois prévenir la République. Oz n'est pas faite pour enfermer un... Sith.

-Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un Sith ordinaire. » siffla Terence, amer.

« -Que vous a t-il fait, Terence ? Depuis le début, je vois bien que vous voulez le voir souffrir...

-Il... Il m'a pris mon avenir, il était le préféré. Il a pris la place qui me revenait de droit. Je veux qu'il souffre, je veux le voir mourir lentement. Je veux qu'il me supplie d'abréger ses souffrances, je veux sentir sa vie glisser entre mes doigts. »

Le directeur fit un pas en arrière, un aura sombre entouré Terence Howard.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou,

me revoila avec le chapitre dix. Autant vous dire tout de suite, je viens de finir le douxième et dernier chapitre !

pour répondre à la review de Ringo :

Oui, le chapitre 9 n'était pas cool. Loin du monde des bisounours où j'avais mes marques. Cette fanfiction est pour moi une sorte de test où j'essaye de m'éloigner de mes plates bandes pour tenter de nouvelles choses. Pas que j'aille écrire prochainement des Angst mais j'avais envie ici d'avoir des rebondissements, une intrigue longue et des moments tristes et douloureux. J'espère avoir réussi un peu mon pari.

Terence se dévoile enfin dans le chapitre 10. Vous allez enfin comprendre ce qu'il cache derrière son aspect de gendre idéal.

Concernant mes autres fanfictions, ma fanfiction Avengers « Le roi et le Soldat » avance tout doucement. Mais mon crossover Avengers/Star Wars est à l'arrêt, je ne suis pas trop fan de ce que j'ai écrit et je pense que je vais sûrement la refaire du début... il y a un truc que me chagrinait depuis un moment et je pense qu'il faut que je recommence pour pouvoir l'inclure dedans... enfin, j'y travaille quoi !

Sinon, je planche sur une idée de fiction originale que je posterais sûrement dès la rentrée ou à l'automne sur .com avec le même pseudo que j'ai sur . Sûrement une histoire d'ange, de démons, de fin du monde... voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture et à vos reviews !

 _ **Chapitre 10 :**_

Deux jours passèrent. Poe reprenait des forces dans l'appartement de Terence alors que Rey essayait de trouver des solutions pour sortir Kylo Ren de la planète radioactive. Mais elle se heurtait continuellement à des murs. Personne au Sénat ne voulait l'écouter. Amener sur Coruscant un fidèle du Côté Obscur ? Hors de question. Certains même déclaraient ouvertement que si Kylo Ren avait finalement choisi d'épouser les forces maléfiques des anciens seigneurs Siths, il devrait être abattu au plus vite. Aucunes de nouvelles que Rey fournissait à Poe ne le réconfortait. Il s'en voulait terriblement et se morfondait dès que son compagnon richissime quittait l'appartement.

Un soir, alors qu'il buvait un verre d'alcool sur le grand canapé en cuir de Terence, Poe n'entendit pas ce dernier entrait et s'approchait. L'ancien pilote était perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Il avait entendu des choses terribles sur les changements qu'opérait le Côté Obscur sur ses victimes. Terence s'approcha silencieusement de lui et vint s'asseoir à son côté. Il l'embrassa tendrement pour lui signaler sa présence. Poe sursauta avant de s'excuser.

« -Ce n'est rien, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette depuis que tu es revenu d'Oz. Tu veux en parler ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu comprendrais ce que je ressens...

-Laisse-moi deviner. Rey fait des pieds et des mains pour sortir Kylo Ren de son désert, ça doit avoir un rapport avec ton état ? Tu n'arrives pas à l'enlever de ton esprit, tu t'inquiètes pour lui. J'ai toujours dit que tu voyais trop de bien dans les gens, que tu étais trop gentils avec ceux qui ne méritaient pas ton amour.

-Kylo n'a jamais été violent avec moi, il m'a sauvé la vie là-bas. Il va mourir et personne ne va rien faire parce qu'il a céder au Côté Obscur.

-Donc tu aimerais, comme Rey, qu'il soit transférer ici ? » questionna Terence. « Pourquoi ?

-S'il était transférer à Coruscant, il pourrait peut-être être soigner... ou du moins, il ne serait pas livré à lui-même... je pourrais peut-être l'aider, à le faire revenir à la raison ou juste... juste prendre soin de lui comme il l'a fait pour moi.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? Je veux dire : aurais-tu pu l'aimer si je n'avais rien fait pour te récupérer ?

-Kylo était gentil et réconfortant avec moi, Terence. Il était le seul que j'avais là-bas. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Oui, et je ne t'en veux pas. Je peux peut-être vous aider, si tu y tiens vraiment. Je pourrais parler au Directeur d'Oz et au service judiciaire de Coruscant.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » questionna Poe, surpris et soulagé.

« -Je ferais tout pour toi. Et mon argent fera le reste ! » plaisanta Terence avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Tu sais quoi, vas prendre une douche pour t'enlever ses idées noires, moi je vais dans mon bureau : passer un ou deux appels. »

Poe hocha la tête avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la grande salle de bain et sa baignoire gigantesque. Terence le suivit du regard puis lorsqu'il entendit l'eau coulait du robinet, il se faufila dans son bureau qu'il ferma soigneusement à clef. Il envoya un premier message au directeur d'Oz, lui ordonnant de préparer l'extradition de Kylo Ren puis il lança un appel en visioconférence vers le directeur de la prison de Coruscant. L'homme était âgé mais ne semblait pas aimable. Ancien militaire, il était inexpressif et froid. Pourtant Terence vit dans son regard une pointe de crainte.

« -Kylo Ren va bientôt être transférer dans votre établissement, préparez-lui une cellule d'isolement. Informez votre médecin que j'aurais besoin de ses talents et de la discrétion de son équipe.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je vais prendre ma revanche. Enfin. Une fois Kylo Ren totalement brisé, à ma merci et finalement mis à mort, je considérais que vos dettes à mon égard seront payées. Je vous envoie mes instructions, à suivre à la lettre.

-Bien, monsieur Howard. »

Terence coupa la communication et sortit de son bureau. Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain où il observa Poe passait une éponge sur son corps nu. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage puis il s'avança jusqu'à la baignoire. Poe s'y tenait debout, l'eau jusqu'à mi cuisse, une épaisse couche de mousse flottait à la surface. Terence attrapa l'éponge des mains de Poe et la passa lentement sur son ventre.

« -J'ai pu faire avancer ton petit problème, ton ami est en bonne voie pour être transféré ici.

-Merci, Terence. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cette nouvelle me réjouit.

-J'ai ma petite idée. Mais dis-moi, ne mériterais-je pas une très belle récompense pour ça ? » questionna Terence en laissant l'éponge tombait dans l'eau.

Poe lui sourit avant de se baisser et de s'agenouiller dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse. Ses mains mouillées vinrent chercher la ceinture de Terence et la défaire rapidement alors que ce dernier enlevait à la hâte sa chemise sombre. Une fois nu, Terence entra dans la baignoire et se laissa faire sous les caresses et les baisers de l'ancien pilote. Il caressa doucement la joue de Poe alors que ce dernier s'activait autour de son membre. Terence sourit. Sa vengeance allait finalement prendre une tournure inattendue mais parfaite. Avec l'aide, involontaire de Poe, il briserait chaque millimètre carré du cœur de Kylo Ren. Il se pavanerait comme le compagnon idéal du pilote sous son nez, sans que Kylo Ren ne puisse rien faire ou rien dire. L'ancien apprenti de Snoke ne serait pas torturé physiquement par Terence mais mentalement et sentimentalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soumette, qu'il cède et supplie qu'il abrège ses souffrances. Et là, Terence plongerait dans son cœur sa lame. Aussi lentement qu'il allait plonger son sexe dans l'antre chaud de Poe. Et il savourait ce plaisir immense que cette sensation procure à chaque fois...

 _Quelques jours plus tard, dans le désert d'Oz_

Kylo Ren avançait lentement sur le sable brûlant. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau depuis l'incendie qui avait tout ravagé. Lorsqu'il était revenu à la surface du lac, il avait sentit au-dessus de lui l'ombre de la dragonne planée. Mais il l'avait chassé. De ses doigts avaient jaillit des éclairs blancs. Elle ne devait pas perdre son temps avec lui. Elle devait continuer sa vie sans se soucier de lui. Kylo Ren marchait depuis des heures, sa gorge était sèche, sa peau brûlait par le sol le démanger. Mais il continuait à marcher. Il était sortit du canyon la veille. Il ne savait pas où allait, juste qu'il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit où il avait cru pouvoir trouver la paix.

Il avait perdu. Poe l'avait abandonné. Il avait laissé le Côté Obscur s'infiltrait dans son esprit. Il n'avait plus de raison de lutter. La faim, la soif et le soleil auraient bientôt raison de lui. A bout de force, il finirait par s'effondrer et glisser en bas d'une dune. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur le dos et pourrait observer une dernière fois la lumière du soleil avant de sombrer dans le néant. Son corps serait rapidement recouvert par le sable chaud et plus personne n'aura à s'inquiéter pour lui. Le monde finirait par l'oublier. Oui, il sera oublier. Il ne sera plus rien, plus personne. Juste un squelette blanchit par le vent, le sable et le soleil.

Kylo Ren sourit en sentant ses jambes défaillirent. Il ne lutta pas lorsque son corps partit en arrière et chuta dans le sable. Il n'émit aucune plainte lorsque son corps fatigué roula sur la dune. Il s'arrêta sur le ventre, la moitié du visage dans le sable. Non. Il voulait voir une dernière fois la lumière. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour rouler sur le côté. Et soupira lorsque son dos rencontra le sable mou. Le soleil l'aveugla mais il sourit. Le soleil avait beau être chaud et l'aveuglait, il n'était pas comparable au sourire de Poe. Lui pouvait faire battre le cœur de Kylo, pas le soleil.

Pourtant une ombre passa devant le soleil. Kylo Ren grimaça. L'instant d'après, il sentit quelque chose de dur l'encerclait et le soulever. C'était une drôle de sensation mais il n'avait plus la force de se débattre, il voulait juste mourir, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bourrasques trop violentes pour être uniquement dues au vent.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Kylo Ren comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était plus sur Oz. Les murs autour de lui étaient fait en pierre et en métal. Une lourde porte blindée lui faisait face. On lui avait retiré ses vêtements et enfermait dans une camisole résistante attachée à un large poteau. Kylo Ren bougea légèrement. Ses pieds nus étaient également entravés par des chaînes en métal. Après de lourds efforts, il réussit à s'asseoir alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Un homme en blouse blanche passa le premier, une seringue à la main. Mais ce qui alerta immédiatement Kylo Ren fut le deuxième homme à entrer. Il se revit alors des années en arrière, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jurer allégeance au Suprême Leader.

« -Toi...

-Ravi de te revoir, Solo.

-Comment ? Tu n'aurais jamais du survivre... je t'ai tué.

-Pas tout à fait. Snoke avait d'autres projets pour moi, tu comprends : j'étais le fils unique d'un homme riche et influent.

-Howard. » se rappela brusquement Kylo Ren.

« -Tu es devenu le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren mais Snoke m'a laissé vivre, il m'a laissé profiter de ses connaissances et de son savoir. Je lui avais dit que tu étais un faible, que tu ne sacrifierais jamais ta vie pour lui... mais qu'importe, tu es mourant et enfermé alors que je suis libre, riche et influent. » résuma fièrement Terence. « Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Franchement, je ne pensais pas arriver à ce résultat. Nous devrions remercier Poe, c'est grâce à lui si je peux te ramasser à la petite cuillère !

-Poe ? Que lui as-tu fais ?

-Pas grand chose. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait accusé aussi facilement du meurtre de mon père ni qu'il finirait par t'ouvrir ses cuisses. Mais au final, ma vengeance sur toi n'en ai que plus belle.

-Tu es son ancien...

-Compagnon ! Je suis son compagnon. Tu n'imagines pas à quelle vitesse il est revenu dans mes draps. Et comment il a été agréable pour moi se sentit à nouveau sa bouche savourait mon sexe. »

Kylo Ren grogna en tenant de se libérer mais une force invisible le prit soudain à la gorge et l'étrangla. Rapidement en manque d'air, il se laissa tomber sur le côté. Terence le libéra de son emprise puis se pencha sur lui.

« -Voila ce qu'il va se passer, Solo. Le Doc ici présent va t'injecter un paralysant. Tu seras pitoyable à voir. Poe va pas tarder à arriver. Il sera attristé de te voir dans cet état. Le Doc va rajouter une couche en disant que la radioactivité d'Oz est entrain de te tuer à petit feu et qu'on ne peut rien pour toi. A chaque fois que Poe viendra, ton état aura empiré. Mais je serais à ses côtés pour le soutenir et le réconforter. Et puis, voyant sa peine de plus en plus forte, je finirais par avoir tellement de peine pour lui que je lui proposerais de devenir mon époux. Il se détournera de toi, mais pas avant de t'avoir annoncé la si bonne nouvelle !

-Pourquoi faire tout ça ?

-Pour te prendre ce que tu m'as pris ! Poe se détournera complètement de toi, tu perdras tout espoir. Tu seras à ma merci, tu me supplieras d'abréger tes souffrances. »

Terence rit à gorge déployée alors que le médecin s'approchait. Kylo Ren sentit une vive douleur dans son cou puis une drôle de sensation parcourut son corps. Il se tétanisa alors qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps. Il voulait crier, se débattre mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, seul un léger gémissement sorti difficilement de ses lèvres. Terence sourit, ravi de la situation et lui caressa la tête. Kylo Ren remarqua alors avec horreur que ses cheveux avaient été coupé très court.

« -Sois sage, Solo. Je reviens, avec Poe. » susurra Terence avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi du médecin.

Kylo Ren resta un long moment seul. Tout se bousculé dans sa tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de Terence Howard. Il rêvait de devenir le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, s'était entraîné dans le plus grand secret, loin de son père. Snoke les avait fait combattre. Seul le meilleur devait survivre et devenir le chef de ses guerriers d'élite. Terence fut un adversaire remarquable, mais vicieux. Il fut heureux de transpercer son corps de son ancienne lame jedi. Pourtant, Snoke avait finalement décidé de l'épargner et Terence se venger des années plus tard.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Kylo Ren. Poe était en danger. Il savait que Terence n'allait pas s'arrêter à lui. Il allait sûrement s'en prendre également à sa famille, peut-être au Sénat. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il voulut se redresser mais son corps resta sur le sol froid. Terence fit son retour, suivit de près par Poe, qu'il tenait par la main. La gorge de Kylo Ren se serra alors que ses yeux rouges fixaient la petite silhouette de son amant.

L'ancien pilote s'avança davantage, lâchant la main du traître. Poe finit par s'agenouiller près de Kylo Ren, alors que Terence lui conseillait de se méfier. Le grand brun ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts frais et doux du résistant caresser sa joue.

« Va-t-en, fuis. » voulait hurler Kylo Ren.

Mais Poe resta là. Le grand brun gémit en voyant les yeux magnifiques de son ancien amant se voilaient derrière un mur de larmes. L'ancien pilote lui demanda de lui pardonner, de se rappeler à quel point ils étaient heureux dans l'oasis. Kylo Ren voulait lui dire que l'oasis n'existait plus, que leur bonheur était détruit, qu'il n'était plus en sécurité.

« -Les médecins m'ont dit que tu avais sombré dans la folie à cause du Côté Obscur. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends ou si tu comprends ce que je dis, Kylo. Terence a eu la générosité de te sortir de là-bas. Tu es en sécurité, Kylo. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. Ils vont prendre soin de toi. » affirma Poe. Kylo Ren ferma les yeux, c'était trop dur pour lui. Si seulement Poe se rendait compte de son erreur. « Je crois que je tombais amoureux de toi, Kylo. Alors même si tu m'as mentit, je suis soulagé de te savoir ici. Ils s'occuperont de toi. Et si... si tu as commencé à être malade, ils soulageront ta douleur. Je viendrais le plus souvent possible te voir. »

Poe ravala un sanglot avant de s'éloigner de Kylo Ren. Le grand brun le vit se coller contre Terence. Ce dernier l'enlaça tendrement puis l'embrasser. Kylo Ren entendit les pleures douloureux de Poe, étouffé par la poitrine de Terence. Les deux anciens apprentis de Snoke échangèrent un regard.

Haine et satisfaction.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou,

et me revoici avec l'avant dernier chapitre !

Merci à Ringo pour sa review. Ne vous en fait pas les enfants, Terence aura ce qu'il mérite (hihihi) !

Allez, bonne lecture et laissez des reviews !

Bisous

 _ **Chapitre 11 :**_

Kylo ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans sa nouvelle prison. Il estimait vaguement à trois jours, c'était le nombre de fois où Poe lui avait rendu visite. Malheureusement, il était toujours mis dans cet état végétatif juste avant que le pilote entre dans sa cellule. Entre temps, les geôliers venaient le tabasser. Jamais au visage, pour ne pas que cela se voit. Personne n'était venu le nourrir ou l'abreuver. Affamé et assoiffé, battu et humilié, Kylo avait perdu tout envie de se battre.

Au point qu'ils avaient finalement pris la décision de le laver et de changer sa camisole. Il s'était laissé faire, tel un pantin désarticulé. Quatre hommes l'avaient mené dans une salle entièrement carrelée où il avait subi la puissance douloureuse d'un jet d'eau glacée. Ces ecchymoses lui avaient fait un mal de chien. Il avait même essayé de boire à même le jet mais les gardes l'en avaient dissuadé à coup de bâton. Lorsqu'ils le rhabillèrent, Kylo les entendit se moquer. Oui, le méchant Kylo Ren était tombé bien bas.

Se rebeller ici ne le mènerait à rien. C'était à Poe qu'il devait parler, c'était devant lui qu'il devait lutter. Mais a chaque fois, Terence n'était jamais loin. Ses paroles au poison mielleux glissaient dans les oreilles de Poe. Impuissant, le grand brun voyait son ancien rival touchait le petit pilote, le caresser et l'embrasser. À leurs pieds, Kylo n'était plus qu'un légume, une coquille vide, un animal qui se mourrait. Kylo ne pouvait que constater la tristesse dans les yeux sombres de Poe et petit à petit, une certaine résolution. Ben Solo n'existait plus et bientôt, ça serait au tour de Kylo Ren de disparaître.

Trop faible, Kylo sentait à peine les doigts de Poe caresser doucement son visage. Il entendait à peine sa voix tentait de le réconforter, de le motiver à reprendre du poil de la bête. Kylo se laissait juste aller, la tête posée sur les genoux de Poe. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait, juste ce simple contact physique. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il se raccrochait. Pourtant, ce contact fut rompu. Poe le souleva légèrement pour se relever. Une dernière caresse sur sa joue et Kylo le vit sortir de la cellule.

La porte se referma sur Poe et il marcha lentement jusqu'à Terence. Ce dernier l'enlaça doucement avant de demander des nouvelles de l'ancien Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Poe sourit tristement, Terence était si gentil de s'inquiétait pour lui.

« -Il ne semble même plus m'écouter. Il est comme... ailleurs.

-Il a perdu la raison, Poe. C'est normal qu'il soit ainsi.

-Il n'a pas réagit lorsque je lui ai dit pour nous... que tu m'avais demandé de devenir ton époux. J'aurais aimé un signe de sa part, qu'il fasse quelque chose.

-On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, Poe. C'est fini. Tu dois te faire une raison, comme Leia Organa s'en est fait une. Il est partit. »

Poe hocha lentement la tête. Sans doute que Terence avait raison. Peut être devait-il cesser d'espérer quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais. Poe laissa Terence prendre sa main et le tirer hors des murs de la prison. Dans la navette qui les ramenait chez eux, Poe soupira avant de prendre une dernière résolution. Il demanderait à Rey de tenter un dernier contact puis il tournerait la page comme on lui avait tant de fois conseillé depuis ces derniers jours. L'idylle qu'il avait eu sur Oz ne se reproduirait plus. Il devait passer à autre chose, penser à autre chose. L'anniversaire de la Victoire contre le Premier-Ordre et l'annonce de son mariage serait cette autre chose. Le lendemain soir marquerait cette page qu'il devait tourner.

Rey avait reçu le court message de Poe. Kylo Ren était au plus mal mais il voulait tenter une dernière communication. L'ancien pilote voulait qu'elle se rende à la prison pour entrer dans l'esprit de l'ancien Chevalier de Ren et lui annoncer la décision de Poe. Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller dans cette prison, ni à l'idée de revoir Kylo Ren. Elle gardait de lui le souvenir d'un homme fort, puissant, et combatif. Le voir comme Poe l'avait tant décrit à Finn n'allait sûrement pas être une partie de plaisir. Une loque, voilà comme l'ancien stromtrooper l'avait finalement décrit.

Assise dans le salon du petit appartement de Finn, elle réfléchissait à la méthode qu'elle allait employé pour entrer dans l'esprit de son ancien rival. Elle n'entendit pas Finn s'approcher d'elle et sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule. Son ami était aussi attristé qu'elle après avoir lu le message de Poe. Ren avait perdu l'esprit en perdant Poe, et ce dernier choisissait finalement de faire sa vie avec l'héritier des Howard.

« -Tu penses à Ren, hein ?

-J'ai de la peine pour lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il ne mérite pas de finir ainsi.

-C'est sûr qu'il aurait mieux fait de finir devant un peloton.

-J'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller, mais je dois le faire. Pour Poe. Pour Leia...

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu t'en sens pas le courage d'y aller seule. » proposa Finn.

« -Merci, ton soutien me sera d'une grande aide.

-Je vais te servir un café. Je t'ai encore entendu te lever cette nuit.

-Désolée, j'ai fait un rêve horrible. » annonça Rey, alors que Finn filait derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine. « J'ai vu des ombres attaqués des personnes sans défense et deux monstres volaient dans un ciel orageux.

-Des visions?

-Non, j'en ai parlé à Luke. Il ne pense pas que ça soit ça, juste des mauvais rêves.

-Bon. Bah bois-moi ça et après on file voir Ren. Manquerait plus qu'on soit en retard ce soir pour la fête intergalactique qu'ils organisent au Sénat. » dit Finn en tendant à Rey une tasse fumante.

« -A la Victoire contre le Premier-Ordre !

-A la paix. »

Rey but lentement le breuvage chaud. Puis ils sortirent ensembles jusqu'à la petite navette que Rey avait pu se payer avec l'argent que le Sénat lui offrait en salaire. Finn pilota jusqu'à la prison. Imposant bâtiment sombre, assez loin des grands immeubles d'habitation. La prison était maintenu en apesanteur et n'était accessible que part un seul accès, hautement surveillé. À leur arrivée, Rey annonça aux gardes qu'elle souhaitait voir rapidement le prisonnier Kylo Ren. Les employés de la prison échangèrent un regard avant de lui demander de patienter, ils devaient prévenir l'aile de haute sécurité.

Rey acquiesça mais sentit une inquiétude montait chez les deux gardes. Sa venue semblait les déranger. Elle s'avança alors et utilisa la Force en les questionnant sur leurs ressentiments. L'un des gardes lui expliqua alors machinalement que le prisonnier devait être « mis en condition » avant de recevoir des visites autres que celles de monsieur Howard. Finn et Rey trouvèrent cette information étrange. Kylo Ren avait perdu la raison et ne bougeait ni ne parlait plus. Alors pourquoi le mettre en condition ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« -Annulez ma demande de visite, dites-leur que je suis repartie. » ordonna Rey alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin entre les deux gardes.

Sous à la Force, les deux gardes obéirent alors que Rey et Finn entraient discrètement dans la prison. Instinctivement, Finn sortit son pistolet alors que Rey les guidait grâce à la Force. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrée de l'aile de la prison où les plus dangereux criminels étaient détenus. Rey utilisa une nouvelle fois la Force pour ouvrir la porte. Guidée par son instinct, Rey s'arrêta devant une porte blindée. Kylo Ren se trouvait à l'intérieur. Se concentrant sur lui, elle sentit qu'il avait mal mais que son esprit était encore là. Elle l'effleura légèrement et le sentit s'agiter. Non, ce n'était pas un légume.

Rey sortit alors son sabre laser et le planta dans la porte de la cellule. La chaleur de sa lame fit rapidement fondre le blindage et la porte céda. D'une geste rapide de la main, elle l'ouvrit et fit un pas dans la cellule. Elle hoqueta en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kylo Ren, même Finn lâcha un juron, derrière elle. Il était squelettique, pâle. Ses cheveux coupés courts accentuaient son aspect maladif. Du sang noir avait séché sur ses lèvres et son menton.

« -Ren ? » appela Rey en s'avançant d'avantage. « Ren, tu m'entends ? »

Kylo redressa la tête et la fixa silencieusement. Ses yeux noirs avaient perdus tout leur éclat. Il sourit pourtant, un sourire amer. Puis il toucha et cracha un liquide noir. Rey se précipita pour tenter de le soulager. Alors que Finn sortait de sa ceinture une petite fiole d'eau. Il la lança à Rey, qui après l'avoir attrapé au vol, la présenta aux lèvres de Ren. Celui-ci gémit en sentant le liquide glissait dans sa bouche.

« -Ren, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Poe nous avait dit que tu n'étais plus conscient. C'est lui qui m'envoie. Tu comprends ?

-Poe... » souffla l'ancien apprenti de Snoke, soudain plus éveillé.

Rey le vit s'agiter, tenter de bouger et même de se redresser. Elle le maintien pourtant assis. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Poe avait pourtant jurer qu'il ne parlait plus et qu'il se comportait comme un corps vidé de son âme. Kylo Ren tenta une nouvelle fois de parler mais elle dut le calmer et lui demander de reprendre son souffle pour qu'ils puissent mieux le comprendre. Ses phrases étaient hachurées, formées seulement de mots.

« -Poe... danger... Terence... mauvais... Poe... danger...

-Poe est en danger ? » demanda Rey, alors que Finn montait la garde. Ren hocha la tête.

« -Terence... mauvais...

-Terence ? Je comprend pas : qu'est-ce qui est mauvais ?

-Terence...

-Non, Terence est gentil. Poe va l'épouser.

-Non... ma... tête... souvenirs... »

il était difficile pour Kylo Ren de parler. Et il voyait bien qu'il faisait face à un mur : pour eux, Howard était le gendre idéal, pas un danger public. Pourtant, Kylo reçu l'aide inespérée de l'ancien trooper qui suggéra à la jeune femme d'entrer dans son esprit pour mieux le comprendre. Le grand brun ferma les yeux en sentant la Force de Rey entrait en lui. Il tenta ensuite de se focaliser uniquement sur les souvenirs qu'il avait du compagnon de Poe. Du plus récent au plus ancien.

Rey revécu alors le premier jour d'incarcération de Kylo Ren dans cette cellule et le dialogue improbable qu'il avait eu avec l'héritier. Elle vit ensuite le combat qu'ils avaient eu sous les yeux impitoyables de Snoke. L'ancien pilleuse d'épave compris alors les paroles de Kylo Ren. Poe était réellement en danger. Terence était lui aussi un ancien apprenti de Snoke. Assez choquée par cette découverte, elle sortit de l'esprit de Kylo Ren. Elle devait agir vite, la fête au Sénat allait commencé dans moins d'une heure. Inquiète, elle expliqua sa découverte à Finn. Celui-ci pâlit malgré sa peau foncée.

« -Ok, Rey. Tu files au Sénat, arrêter Terence. Moi, je m'occupes de sortir Ren d'ici.

-D'accord, fait attention. »

Finn acquiesça alors que la jeune fille filait dans le couloir. Une fois seul avec Ren, Finn s'approcha et défit rapidement les entraves. Ren soupira en sentant la camisole se desserrer. Devenu un poids plumes, Finn n'eut aucun mal à le soulever. Ils marchèrent lentement dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Chevalier le tire lentement vers la droite. Surpris Finn mis quelques secondes à apercevoir l'écriteau « Infirmerie ».

« -Ouais, t'as raison : va falloir te remplumer un peu si on veut sortir d'ici. »

Ren gémit pour lui répondre. Finn le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'était pas déserte. Une infirmière était occupée à ranger du matériel quand ils entrèrent. Finn pointa immédiatement son arme sur elle et lui conseilla de ne pas faire de bruit si elle tenait à la vie.

« -Mon ami a besoin d'un remontant, donnez lui ce qu'il faut. Vite. » ordonna t-il alors que Ren se laissait tomber sur un lit blanc. L'infirmière hocha la tête avant de filer vers une armoire réfrigérée. Elle sortit plusieurs seringues, de différentes couleurs. Finn la questionna sur leurs contenus.

« -Le bleu et le rouge pour lui redonner des forces. Le vert, c'est du bacta.

-Ça suffira pour qu'il marche jusqu'à la sortie.

-Je pense.

-Écoutez : j'ai besoin de lui pour sauver le Sénat alors votre truc doit fonctionner. » l'intima Finn.

L'infirmière sembla hésiter un instant avant de partir chercher une nouvelle fiole, violette cette fois. Elle expliqua que ce produit là aurait un effet boostant mais qu'il n'allait pas avoir d'effets miraculeux sur l'état de santé du brun. Finn lui fit signe de lui injecter tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Ren subit les seringues sans broncher et sembla reprendre des couleurs et des forces à vu d'œil.

« -Je sais qui vous êtes, tous les deux. Les injections ne guériront pas les effets de Oz, dans deux heures tout au plus, vous tomberez à nouveau malade.

-Ça nous suffit largement. » affirma Finn alors que Ren se redressait lentement.

« -J'espère que vous ne mentez pas et qu'il peut aider le Sénat, qu'importe ce qu'il arrive.

-Quand on sera parti, prévenez la police de Coruscant : la padawan Rey aura besoin de renfort pour arrêter un seigneur Sith caché dans le Sénat. »

L'infirmière accepta silencieusement alors que Finn tirait Ren hors de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils sortirent incognito de la prison, l'ancien Chevalier de Ren semblait à nouveau au meilleur de sa forme. Il réussit à utiliser la Force pour voler un petit vaisseau. Une fois installé à l'intérieur, Finn lui demanda comment il se sentait. Il entendit Ren soupirer avant de dire qu'il avait connu mieux.

« -Dommage que je n'ai pas de sabre laser à te filer, ça aurait pu être utile.

-J'aurais pas besoin de sabre pour refaire le portrait à cet enfoiré.

-Ah ? Tu as une arme cachée ? » plaisanta Finn en prenant les commandes de l'engin et en accélérant au maximum.

« -J'ai ma colère, ça me suffira. » fit Ren à ses côtés.

En tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, Finn vit une sorte d'aura sombre entourait le corps de Ren alors que des petits courants électriques couraient entre ses doigts. Finn déglutit. Leçon du jour : quand on touchait à Poe, Kylo Ren devenait vraiment très flippant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement près du Sénat. La fête venait de commencée depuis quelques minutes. Pourtant l'atmosphère autour du grand bâtiment ne semblait pas du tout être joyeux. Des hommes et des femmes couraient dans les rues voisines alors que des explosions avaient lieux tout autour du bâtiment. Ils virent alors des hommes en armures noires se faufilaient à l'intérieur du complexe.

« -Bordel, c'est qui ces types ?

-L'armée de Ren, des soldats d'élite. Terence a du les rallier à sa cause.

-Je dois me poser où ?

-Le plus près possible du toit. Je sens leurs présences. Rey et Terence se battent. » souffla Kylo Ren, soudain comme possédé par une soif de violence et de sang.

Finn lui obéit. L'engin fut à peine posé que le grand brun fila sur le toit. L'ancien soldat du Premier-Ordre le suivit à grande peine. Utilisant une grille d'aération, Kylo Ren trouva son chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Croisant un groupe de civils paniqué, il ordonna à Finn de les guider jusqu'à l'extérieur puis de dire aux renforts de se diriger vers le cœur du bâtiment, dans l'enceinte même de l'hémicycle. Sans attendre de réponse de Finn, Kylo courut à travers les couloirs. Il sentait la force de Terence, Rey ne pouvait pas le vaincre seule. Utilisant la Force, il brisa la nuque de plusieurs assaillants avant d'arriver dans le cœur névralgique du Sénat.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, voilà le dernier chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour répondre à Ringo :

Je ne suis pas non plus une grande fan de Rey, je trouve que c'est trop simple de faire qu'elle maîtrise la Force en deux-deux alors qu'il y a toute une formation très complexe dans l'univers étendu de Star Wars (des épreuves, des échecs...).

Je te laisse découvrir quel sort je réserve à mes personnages, bons et mauvais.

Bisous bisous !

 _ **Chapitre 12 :**_

Rey était au sol, blessée et à la merci de Terence. Plus loin, un groupe de sénateurs et de civils s'était réfugié derrière un meuble détruit. Kylo y aperçut sa mère et Poe. Leia Organa semblait légèrement blessée. Il gronda avant de se retourner vers Terence. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce à Rey. Mais il reçut de plein fouet une décharge électrique de la part de Kylo. Ce dernier s'avança menaçant alors que la jeune femme se relevait difficilement. La verrière de l'hémicycle était détruite. Des milliers de bouts de verre craquaient sous les pas de Kylo. Au dessus de leurs têtes, un orage menaçait d'éclater. Rey se plaça finalement à côté de Kylo, prête à un nouvel assaut. Ils échangèrent alors un regard rapide. Rey sentit toute la détermination du grand brun, sa colère et sa soif de vengeance. Elle sourit doucement.

« -Ensembles, Kylo.

-A deux, nous allons toujours. Ni plus, ni moins. » récita dangereusement Kylo, alors que des éclairs parcouraient ses mains et ses avant-bras.

Plus loin, Terence cria en activant un second sabre. Kylo rugit en reconnaissant son ancien sabre à la poignée si particulière. Terence laissa le premier assaut. Il esquiva facilement les foudres de Kylo mais se heurta au sabre bleu de Rey qui le bloqua dans son avancée. Caché derrière le mobilier en pièce du sénat, Poe cherchait un moyen d'aider ses deux amis. Mais une main froide l'en dissuada. Leia lui lança un regard plein d'inquiétude. Poe tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait aller les aider mais elle le retient.

« -Je suis entrain de perdre mon unique enfant. Rey risque également sa vie. Poe, tu as toujours été comme un fils, s'il te plaît : ne joue pas aux héros. Pas cette fois.

-Mais Rey et Kylo...

-Savent ce qu'ils font. Les sénateurs ont besoin de toi. » lui fit Leia en lui montrant plusieurs personnes blessées.

Poe soupira avant de se détourner des trois combattants.

Malgré leurs alliances, Rey et Kylo avaient du mal à prendre le dessus sur Terence. Ce dernier paraît chaque coup de Rey et évitait soigneusement les éclairs de Kylo. Et petit à petit ce dernier sentait ses forces s'affaiblirent. Les effets des médicaments de l'infirmière ne faisaient plus leurs offices. Il perdait en vitesse et en précision. Rey, tout comme Terence l'avait remarqué. Inquiète, la jeune femme tentait de protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait les arrières de l'ancien padawan. Mais il s'essoufflait, toussait parfois et crachait du sang noir.

« -Alors Solo, on ne tient pas le rythme ? Je me souviens de ton ancienne lame... marron. Tout dans la force physique, rien dans l'endurance... et toi, petite padawan ? Snoke m'a tout enseigné et j'ai appris des manuscrits Siths. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. » annonça fièrement Terence.

Kylo rugit de rage. Il bondit sur le côté et força Terence à se tourner vers lui. Rey se retrouva légèrement en arrière, presque mise à l'écart du combat. Elle comprit alors la stratégie du grand brun qui attaquait sans relâche leur adversaire. Il bloquait son attention sur lui et lui permettait ainsi de se faire plus discrète. Silencieusement, Rey se faufila derrière Terence puis bondit.

Mais une force invisible attrapa sa gorge et serra. Soudain bloquée, Rey se retrouva suspendue dans le vide, étouffée par Terence. Incapable de bouger, elle le vit alors avec effroi lancer son sabre en direction de Kylo, qui semblait de plus en plus épuisé. Manquant de force, ce dernier ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la lame qui se glissa dans son ventre. Le cœur de Rey rata plusieurs battements lorsqu'elle vit sa grande silhouette tombée à genoux, alors que du sang noir coulait de sa bouche et de son nez. Victorieux, Terence envoya Rey contre un mur alors que Poe se précipitait vers Kylo Ren.

Ce dernier s'effondra mollement au sol. Poe se jeta à côté de lui et l'attrapa pas les épaules. Les yeux clos, Kylo avait cessé de respirer. Terence s'avança alors, un sourire plein de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Il vit Poe ouvrit la bouche pour crier son désespoir et son chagrin mais c'est un rugissement redoutable qui envahit la grande salle du Sénat. La foudre éclata au-dessus d'eux alors qu'une ombre gigantesque se posait près de la verrière. Terence et les personnes présentes dans l'hémicycle levèrent la tête vers l'ombre. Le sang de l'ancien apprenti de Snoke se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'il vit une gueule s'ouvrir et lâcher sur lui une vague de flammes destructrices.

A quelques mètres de lui, Poe vit Terence s'enflammer littéralement et hurler alors que les flammes courraient sur son corps. Un grondement se fit alors entendre et l'ancien pilote vit Padmé atterrir près du riche héritier. Elle l'observa un moment puis, il sembla à Poe qu'elle se mit à rire, avant de le déchiqueter de ses crocs acérés.

Les sénateurs et les civils sortirent de leurs cachettes, tous fixaient la dragonne avec un mélange de crainte, de peur, d'admiration et de respect. Rey reprit alors connaissance et s'approcha à son tour. La dragonne feula doucement en direction de la jeune padawan, qui ravala un sanglot en apercevant Poe berçait lentement le corps inerte de Kylo Ren.

« -Poe, elle veut prendre Kylo.

-Non...

-Poe, s'il te plaît: je dois partir avec elle et prendre Kylo. » supplia Rey en s'avançant lentement.

« -Il est mort... » souffla Poe en resserrant son étreinte mais le second dragon, resté au sommet de la verrière feula gravement.

« -Il dit : Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force. Je t'en prie, Poe. »

Rey arriva à sa hauteur, alors que Leia s'approchait à son tour. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues ridées. Elle s'agenouilla près de Poe et l'enlaça doucement. Ses fines lèvres se posèrent sur les tempes de Poe, qui lâcha peu à peu le corps de Kylo. Padmé allongea son cou et attrapa doucement le corps entre ses crocs alors que Rey grimpait lentement sur son dos. Padmé s'envola d'un simple battement d'aile. Contre elle, Rey agrippa à ses pics dorsaux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La dragonne se posa doucement sur le toit du Sénat et laissa Kylo tombait sur le dos de son compagnon, deux fois plus grand qu'elle et aux écailles sombres. L'orage au-dessus d'eux gronda plus fort. Rey ferma les yeux alors que la dragonne reprenait son envol, droit vers le cœur même de l'orage.

Il se sentait bien malgré qu'il avait un peu froid. Son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, il respirait mieux. Au loin, il entendait le chant de plusieurs oiseaux alors qu'il avait gardé les yeux clos. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, ni se lever. Pas maintenant. Pourtant il roula sur le côté avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. La lumière du jour l'aveugla un moment. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait. Juste que les murs en pierre n'étaient pas ceux de son ancienne cellule, que le matelas, l'oreiller et la couette sur lui étaient parfaits, si confortables et rassurants. Près du lit, un verre d'eau avait été laissé sur une petite table de chevet. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa. Il se redressa lentement pour boire quelques gorgées. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge et il gémit de plaisir.

« -Enfin réveillé ? » demanda alors une voix qu'il reconnue entre milles.

Il se redressa complètement et fit face à son interlocuteur. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années et il ne se ferait jamais à cette barbe grisonnante qui masquait la moitié du visage de son unique oncle. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et fit un geste pour lui demander de garder le silence.

« -Je n'ai pas cru mes yeux quand j'ai vu ces deux dragons traverser l'orage. J'ai cru avoir des hallucinations lorsque Rey m'a fait signe sur le dos de la femelle.

-Padmé...

-Oui. Son mâle m'a expliqué comment te sauver et te ramener. Ils maîtrisent la Force mieux que quiconque... J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu d'avoir survécu.

-Où est Poe ? Mère va bien ? » demanda t-il, se rappelant soudain des derniers événements.

« -Tout le monde va bien. Enfin, Kylo Ren est officiellement mort bien sûr.

-Je ne comprends pas... ai-je dormi longtemps ?

-Trois semaines. » lui indiqua son oncle. « Les deux dragons t'ont sauvé. Ils ont guéris ta blessure au ventre et leur sang a éliminé la radioactivité que tu as subi sur Oz. Je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent voyager à travers ces orages mais ils sont venus pour toi sur Coruscant. Et ils t'ont ramené ici, Rey m'a raconté tout ce qu'il c'est passé.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Sur Yavin IV, dans le temple où j'enseigne aux nouvelles générations de jedi. Rey a insisté pour qu'on te garde ici et que je te redonne une chance. Sois le bienvenu à l'académie Jedi, Ben. »

Il hocha lentement la tête alors que son oncle se levait pour lui resservir un peu d'eau. Il le remercia avant de boire. Son oncle le regarda silencieusement avant de lui dire que Rey serait ravie de savoir qu'il était enfin réveillé.

« -Si tu en es capable, habille toi et sors du temple : elle est avec les novices.

-Merci, Luke. »

Son oncle posa une main amicale sur son épaule avant de le laisser. Il soupira doucement. Il était libre et en bonne santé. Pourtant, il sentait encore en lui le Côté Obscur ronronnait, prêt à en découdre. Il se leva lentement et marcha jusqu'au vêtements que son oncle avait laissé à sa disposition. C'était la tenue typique des jedi, pourtant ils étaient de couleurs sombres. Il sourit légèrement avant de les enfiler. Une fois habillé, il s'observa un instant dans un petit miroir accroché au mur. Ses cheveux avaient commencé à repousser, ses joues creuses avaient repris un peu de contenance. Sa peau reprit des couleurs. Mais ses pupilles restaient dans les teintes cramoisies. Il sortit de la chambre et déambula à travers les anciens couloirs en pierre du temple.

D'architecture assez simple, il trouva rapidement la sortie, située en haut d'un long escalier extérieur. En contre-bras, il aperçut la fine silhouette de Rey, entourée d'une dizaine d'enfants. Il descendit lentement les nombreuses marches. Lorsqu'ils le virent s'approcher, les jeunes novices cessèrent d'écouter les instructions de l'ancien pilleuse d'épaves. Ils murmurèrent, curieux. Surprise par le changement de comportement de ses élèves, Rey se tourna et le vit s'avancer.

« -Ben ! » s'écria t-elle avant de le rejoindre rapidement et de l'enlacer.

Il fut surpris de ce geste mais il se laissa faire. Ça faisait du bien. La jeune femme dégageait un léger parfum de fleurs agréable et la Force autour d'elle était si apaisante, si douce. Après un court moment, Rey se recula et lui adressa un sourire des plus heureux.

« -Nous avons cru te perdre ! Poe était dévasté mais les dragons nous ont amené ici.

-Je suis légèrement difficile à tuer. Coupe la mauvaise herbe, elle reviendra toujours.

-Poe va être si heureux de te revoir.

-Où est-il ? » demanda t-il, pressé de revoir l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

Rey lui pressa légèrement le bras avant de lui indiquer les ruines d'un temple voisin. Elle lui expliqua que le couple de dragons s'étaient installés à l'intérieur, juste avant la ponte de la femelle. Il la remercia gentiment puis la laissa à ses jeunes disciples. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il aperçut les fameuses ruines. Il s'avança alors que le grand mâle noir profitait du soleil. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête alors qu'il entrait dans les ruines. Padmé avait construit son nid dans la salle la plus vaste de l'ancien temple. Roulée en boule, elle semblait couver.

Poe se tenait près d'elle et caressait doucement son museau, tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles. Il l'observa discrètement. Trois semaines avaient passées. L'ancien pilote avait repris du poids et semblait au meilleur de sa forme. Il le trouva encore plus beau. Il sourit alors que la dragonne tournait lentement sa longue tête vers lui. Elle émit un léger son pour l'accueillir alors que Poe se tournait à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux. Leur dispute sur Oz fut immédiatement oubliée. Le visage de Poe s'illumina. Il se précipita jusqu'à son amant, qu'il enlaça fortement, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau. Ses lèvres vinrent chercher celles du grand brun. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent seulement de quelques centimètres. Reprenant leurs souffles, ils ne cessaient de se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux.

« -J'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser lorsque sa lame...

-Ne pense plus à ça. C'est finit.

-J'aurais du me rendre compte de qui il était réellement...

-C'est le problème avec les gens comme lui, on se rend compte qu'ils sont néfastes que lorsqu'il est trop tard.

-J'aurais du t'écouter...

-Tu étais en colère. Je sais ce que c'est. Juste, ne me laisse plus.

-Jamais. Jamais je te laisserais. J'ai compris la leçon. Pardonne-moi.

-Je t'aime, idiot. »

Poe se blottit contre sa poitrine. Il le serra contre lui. C'était si bon de pouvoir le toucher à nouveau, de lui parler, de le sentir. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de laisser Padmé couvait tranquillement. Sur le chemin, Poe lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé après sa blessure. Comment le mâle, qu'ils avaient finit par baptiser Anakin, avait transformé Terence en torche humaine, avant que Padmé le dévore. Comment Finn avait prévenu Leia et lui qu'il se trouvait sur Yavin IV, inconscient mais soigné. Padmé avait peu de temps après pondu quatre œufs : un rouge, un bleu, un vert et un marron.

Il écouta attentivement son amant tout lui raconter et appréciait chaque seconde passée à ses côtés. Ils revinrent près du temple principal où Luke semblait les attendre. Le vieux jedi leur adressa un sourire amical avant de leur demander quelques minutes d'attention. Il tendit alors à son neveu un petit paquet, en expliquant qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour qu'il lui corresponde parfaitement. Surpris, le grand brun prit le paquet et le déballa lentement. Il découvrit son ancien sabre laser de Maître des Chevaliers de Ren.

« -Poe m'a confié le cristal Kyber violet que tu lui as offert. Allume-le. » demanda son oncle et il s'exécuta.

Contrairement à son ancien sabre rouge, celui-ci avait une lame parfaitement équilibrée. Le violet était légèrement plus sombre que le cristal dont il se souvenait. Il demanda alors pourquoi son oncle avait réparé son sabre.

« -Rey et moi avons discuté longuement pendant ta convalescence. Elle a soulevé une théorie forte intéressante. Elle estime que pour restaurer l'Équilibre, nous devons mettre la Lumière et le Côté Obscur à égalité. Nous devons apprendre à ses enfants aussi bien les dangers du Côté Obscur que les méthodes pour le contrôler. Rey est talentueuse mais tu restes mon meilleur élève. Nous sommes les derniers Jedi, Ben. Tous les trois, ensembles, nous pouvons commencer une nouvelle ère.

-Mais tu sais ce que je pensais de tout ça lorsque j'étais padawan.

-Oui. Et Rey pense comme toi. L'Ordre Jedi est millénaire, ses règles sont ancestrales. Mais elle et toi, vous êtes jeunes. C'est vôtre héritage, que vous devez transmettre à ses enfants.

-Tu veux que j'enseigne ? » questionna t-il. « Mais je suis corrompu par le Côté Obscur, personne ne me confiera d'apprentis. Et en suis-je capable ?

-Tu as succombé au Côté Obscur par amour pour Poe. Tu as su utiliser ces pouvoirs pour protéger l'amour de ta vie, pour sauver des Sénateurs. Pas pour faire du Mal. Le Sénat a accordé sa bénédiction pour que l'Académie accueille un second Maître Jedi. Ben, avec Poe à tes côtés, tu as le monde à tes pieds, la vie devant toi. »

Les paroles de son oncle étaient tentantes mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à tout cela. Il se tourna alors vers son amant qui lui offrit un sourire avant de lui dire qu'il était né sur cette planète. Ici, c'était chez Poe. Chez eux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors qu'un groupe d'adolescents s'avançait vers eux. L'un deux, un adolescent Twi'lek à la peau bleue, s'inclina légèrement :

« -Pardonnez-nous, maître Luke. Rey nous a dit que le nouveau Maître Jedi était guéri. Nous devons nous entraîner au combat au sabre et elle nous a assuré qu'il était un excellent duelliste. » Son oncle sourit doucement alors que Poe ne cachait pas son amusement et lui donna un léger coup de coude :

« -Tu te sens d'attaque pour montrer à ces ados qui est le meilleur ?

-Je dois avouer que tout ceci me laisse perplexe, Poe.

-Enseigner n'est jamais chose aisé, Ben. Apprends leur ce que tu aurais aimé que quelqu'un t'enseigne. » lui conseilla son oncle avant qu'il cède lentement. À côté de lui, Poe lui prit doucement la main pour le motiver :

« -Allez, les monstres : vous allez recevoir un cours du meilleur jedi de sa génération !

-Poe, il y a un truc qu'on appelle la modestie : c'est un concept assez important pour les padawans...

-Excusez-moi, maître. Mais Rey a refusé de nous donné votre nom, elle a dit que vous vous présenterez vous-même.

-Appelez moi... Ben. » annonça t-il avant que Poe n'ajoute, avec fierté et amusement :

« -Maître Ben Dameron. »

Ben se tourna rapidement vers Poe. Celui-ci affichait un sourire fier et heureux. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le pousser vers le groupe d' finit par lui rendre son sourire avant de dire aux adolescents qu'il avait d'abord un notion importante à leur apprendre. Une chose qu'il avait lui-même appris récemment, grâce à Poe : même dans ses propres ténèbres, un homme pouvait trouver la lumière et la suivre.


End file.
